What if Yako saved Neuro
by MilissaRukia
Summary: What would happen if Yako had to find a way to heal Neuro after his fight with Sicks to keep him from dying Takes place after the fight with Sicks in the manga I do not own Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro or its characters
1. What can she do?

**A/N : This is my first story my computer has limited capabilities and I am learning how to use what I have. I enjoyed the stories that others have posted and it inspired me to write my own. All imput that you the readers can give me will help I apologize in advance for misspelling and punctuation errors as my computer does not come with spell check and if no one points it out to me I will probably not catch it. Some of the ideals that I am using are inspired by what I have read from others but my stories are in no way connected to the other stories by other authors.**

**For now thank you for reading and thank you for your input**

**I am presently fixing numerous typos and mistakes for my chapters of this story so if you are just now starting to read this story don't worry you have not missed much I just dont like mistakes and it aggravates me when I make them. 7/12/2012**

**Title : Chapter one: What can she do?**

**Rating: Teen + For Language/violence General Neuro stuff**

**Summary: Neuro is not getting better and Yako has no ideal of what to do to help him, or does she?**

**Genera: Romance/surprise**

**Relationship: Neuro/Yako**

**Warnings: Spoilers maybe, slight violence, possible type o's and reversed words(I am dyslexic)**

**I went back and re read the story and added some minor changes to make the story flow better. **

**I would like to thank all those who have sent reviews and encouragements for my stories If you want to go back and refresh you might even notice the few changes I made to the chapters but it is not essential. I Just wanted to have all the chapters to not have little differences and inconsistencies in them**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga, anime, or characters in any way for Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro I still have no rights to the story except for my own ideals and make no money from anything just the joy of knowing that some one will read it and maybe enjoy**

**So thank you for reading and reviewing I even got some anonymous reviews from people not members of the sight. All Reviews make me soooo happy and I am glad to receive them and the Favorite story and adds make my day. Just any acknowledgement that my work is enjoyed**

The office was quiet and all one would see if they looked in was a man sleeping on a couch and a young girl at his side. Nothing to the casual observer that anything was wrong. But it could not be any farther from the truth than that...

She sat there holding his hand and watching him grow weaker. After his last fight with Sicks the demon has not healed like usual.

Neuro did not look so good, his skin was chalky and cracked, the black of his hair was gray and the blond was so dull. The demon was barely breathing and instead of his body radiating the usual heat he was cool to the touch. Neuro had said that he was going to sleep and that it would be a while before he moved again.

It has been seven days with no improvement.

Much longer than last time.

What could she do?

Is it that Neuro has been in the human world to long?

The young girl did not know what to do to help him. There were no other demons she could consult.

Then Yako remembered the Demon Encyclopedia that was in the demons blood red desk,Troy. He would be angry at her if he knew what she was thinking. But the young detective could not think of any other way to find a way to help him. It does not matter what has to be done, she **WILL** do whatever it takes to save him.

Though reluctant to leave his side even for a moment, she got up from the floor where she sat next to the couch and went to Troy carefully, hoping that there would not be too many traps set up by her boss. When the girl got to the desk, Akane wrote "bottom right" on the white board. Even though Yako had not said out loud what she was going to get the braid knew what she was after. That is one thing that makes her a good secretary, even if she was just a braid of hair sticking out of the wall.

As Yako pulled open the drawer slowly she was surprised that a note was on top of the large book.

.

It said "Louse, **DO NOT** even think about it! Neuro. "

.

The girl was not surprised that Neuro had anticipated that she would want to read this book again, but that he would leave a warning for her not to. Yako had had the book in her possession for close to a month before he had found her reading it. The encyclopedia had just fallen out of a demonic portal that appeared on the office ceiling and on to her head one day when her "Assistant" had went out with Officer Ishigaki.

Reading the book had given the high school girl a lot of information that the demon never would. She had learned how the 777 demon tools of Hell worked and how it depends on the mind power of the wielder and how strong they were, apparently puzzle eating demons mastered the tools easily. Yako also learned the basic rules, laws and behaviors of the demon world from etiquette to courting and mating/marriage rituals. The latter had held her interest because it described exactly how the demon had treated her. There was so much to learn and it seemed that all one had to do was to ask a question or think of a subject while holding the encyclopedia and a listing would show up in the index at the front of the book.

That was how the High School Detective had realized that Neuro in his own demonic way loved her(even if he does not admit it) and after thinking about it alot that she loved him (which she has only admitted to herself and her friend from school Kanae).

As Yako picked up the book the note came to life and turned into a rope that started to tie her up. The girl had anticipated that something like this would happen, she was thankful that it was not chains this time, they take a while to get out of. From the sheath on her leg she pulled the dagger that Godai had given her and cut the rope. Once it was cut the rope turned into shredded paper. Once she made sure there was no more pieces of rope on her she picked up the book ready for another trap and was pleased that there were no more. The young girl turned to go back to her place next to the couch so she could place the book on the coffee table when she got a good look at the demon turned man on the couch and it really hit her how bad the situation was.

Neuro is dying! He is that weak. How could this happen? The monster was always so strong and now he was as defenseless as an infant.

**Thank you for reading I will try to make the next chapters longer **

**Please give a review feed back helps the creative process On to the Next Chapter...**

**For the most part this story will follow the manga. I just decided that instead of having him go through the portal in Zeras' mouth that Yako would do something to save him. I apologize for any OOC or uncannon that is in the story. **


	2. The Demonic encyclopedia

**A /N: Satoshi(quick witted and clear thinking) was a name I came up with for the name of Neuros father and Suzume(sparrow) for his mother(she will appear later) but I got the ideal for them form someone else still not sure what their attitude will be like I am going to do the best that I can so please let me know how I am doing once again sorry for any grammar errors it was never my strong suit in school**

**Title : Chapter two: The Demonic Encyclopedia **

**Rating: Teen + For Language/violence General Neuro stuff**

**Summary: Neuro is not getting better and Yako has no ideal of what to do to help him, or does she?**

**Genera: Romance/surprise**

**Relationship: Neuro/Yako**

**Warnings: Spoilers maybe, slight violence, possible type o's and reversed words(I am dyslexic)**

**I went back and re read the story and added some minor changes to make the story flow better. **

**I would like to thank all those who have sent reviews and encouragements for my stories If you want to go back and refresh you might even notice the few changes I made to the chapters but it is not essential. I Just wanted to have all the chapters to not have little differences and inconsistencies in them**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga, anime, or characters in any way for Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro I still have no rights to the story except for my own ideals and make no money from anything just the joy of knowing that some one will read it and maybe enjoy**

**So thank you for reading and reviewing I even got some anonymous reviews from people not members of the sight. All Reviews make me soooo happy and I am glad to receive them and the Favorite story and adds make my day. Just any acknowledgement that my work is enjoyed**

The teenage girl just stood there in shock with thoughts going through her head.

"All I want to do was to help him! What could I do? There has to be a way to save him".

"I don't have time for this nonsense" she says to herself. She then walks past Akane and places the encyclopedia on the coffee table.

Feeling so much like the young girl that she is Yako looks at Neuro asleep on the couch. He appears so peaceful that without thinking she places her hands on his cold cheeks, how she misses the warmth that is usually there, and leans down and lightly kisses his eyelids then whispers,

_" Please do not leave me."_

There is no response and that makes the tearful girl even more determined to find a way to stop him from fading even further away.

The puzzle eating demon did not want his slave to use this book, but for her it was the only way. The demon encyclopedia has all the secrets that she needs to know, there has to be a way to save him inside. Gathering up her resolve and courage she places her hand on the front cover of the large book. The binding has a dark mahogany color and the texture of leather to it. Neuro had once told her that the binding was made of a combination of human and demon skin using demon magic so that it could be used in the human world without loosing too much power.

He had also told her that his father, Satoshi Nogami would send the demon encyclopedia to the human world just to see what kind of trouble humans would make with it and use the energy released as food. Where Neuro ate the energy from solving mysteries Satoshi ate the energy that came from chaos, distruction and malicious intent. But like all of the 777 tools of hell using the book came with a high price for humans, it would feed on their life force and was highly addictive like human drugs but 1000 times more. The older demon would enjoy watching the chaos that the human user caused and asorb the demonic and malicious energy that was released. Then he would recall the book back to hell and the human would be left to suffer painfully while Satoshi watched happily while enjoying the meal that was provided.

Neuro had informed Yako with a demonic smile plastered to his face,

"A dish rag like you should not be affected too much by the demonic power in the pages. I am more powerful and with you all the time and it does not seem to affect you louse. We could test the matter and you can continue to use it as you like. Let us see if that amoeba size brain of your's can comprehend how to make use of it."

That was the last time Yako had touched the book.

She did have an urge to open it when that demon would leave it on his desk. He said it made the decor nicer in the office. But the books presence tended to make the clients uneasy or scare them away so he had put it in Troy to conceal the demonic energy emanating from it.

So while thinking all of these things the young girl slowly opens the the book to the first page where the index is. Yako knew that if you told the book what you were looking for a list of pages related to what you need would appear. Last time she had used the book it had gotten easy for her to find the information that she wanted. It was like there was a psychic link that was stronger the longer you use it, at that time all the girl had to do was to touch the book and think then the page numbers would appear.

The young detective thinks it was strange that there was never any bad effects from using it like Neuro said others had.

And so with the question in her mind and heart Yako puts it in to the best words that she can,

"**Neuro is dying because he used too much demonic energy in his fight with Sicks. **

**His wounds are not healing because he does not have sufficient demonic energy. **

**And Neuro is too weak to open a portal back to hell. **

**How can I help this demon that I love to survive?"**

She hopes that was the right way to phrase the question to get the most useful information.

**The part where Yako kisses Neuros eyes was inspired by the song Kiss my eyes the link will be on my profile**

**Thank you for reading and please be patient more will come**

**please review MilissiaRukia.**

**Revised 9/4/2012**


	3. Godis dilemma

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I would like to thank the ones who reviewed and pointed out what I needed to fix and encouragement and I had to cut this chapter into two chapters because it was too long and I still think that it is long but couldn't find a good place to break it down at.**

**Title : Chapter three: Godais' Dilemma**

**Rating: Teen + For Language/violence General Neuro stuff**

**Summary: Neuro is not getting better and Yako has no ideal of what to do to help him, or does she?**

**Genera: Romance/surprise**

**Relationship: Neuro/Yako**

**Warnings: Spoilers maybe, slight violence, possible type o's and reversed words(I am dyslexic)**

**I went back and re read the story and added some minor changes to make the story flow better. **

**I would like to thank all those who have sent reviews and encouragements for my stories If you want to go back and refresh you might even notice the few changes I made to the chapters but it is not essential. I Just wanted to have all the chapters to not have little differences and inconsistencies in them**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga, anime, or characters in any way for Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro I still have no rights to the story except for my own ideals and make no money from anything just the joy of knowing that some one will read it and maybe enjoy**

**So thank you for reading and reviewing I even got some anonymous reviews from people not members of the sight. All Reviews make me soooo happy and I am glad to receive them and the Favorite story and adds make my day. Just any acknowledgement that my work is enjoyed**

The inside of the encyclopedia gave a long list of options for the young girl to consider, she read them over carefully knowing that the information was sometimes hidden in the wording and did not want to waste time on reading the wrong pages. After deciphering the index as best as she could and reading countless pages the young detective was still at a loss on what to do.

All of the information was to vague and and the cures all required a demon. So she decided to rephrase the question.

"What can I, Yako Kartsuragi, a lowly human do to help The Mystery eating avian demon Neuro Nogami to regain his life force so that he will not die?"

Was the question that she voiced out loud but in her heart Yako thought

"How do I save the demon that I love? I cannot live without knowing that he is safe and alive, I can not continue on if he is dead."

With this the encyclopedia glowed a demonic green and the words changed before her eyes.

**The laws of the demon world about and for human interference page 3000**

**MUST READ**

That was the only words on the page and the rest of the book had gone blank to the girls surprise. As she tried to flip to the desired page number the girl realized that she could turn the blank pages only one at a time. While turning the blank pages as fast as she could her fingers received multiple paper cuts and the pages quickly soaked up the blood.

Yako paid little attention to the cuts at first but after a few hundred pages her fingers were getting extremely tender and she had finally noticed that the pages did not have blood stains on them and the edges were razor sharp. The girl tried to turn the pages more carefully only to come to the conclusion that no matter what she received a cut somewhere on her hands, it was like the pages required her blood as a price to turn.

When she had used the book before this did not happen.

Was this Neuros doing?

It was unlike the demon to intentionally cause open wounds on her though. He would torture her but never draw blood or seriously wound her. As she paused to think about this looking at one hand while the other still held the book words started to appear on the previously blank page.

**NO YOUR MASTER DID NOT SET A TRAP**

**HUMANS ARE REQUIRED TO PAY A PRICE FOR RESTRICTED INFORMATION**

**YOUNG MASTER NOGAMI WOULD NOT BE PLEASED IF I TOOK HIS SLAVES LIFE FORCE AS A PRICE**

**SO THE PRICE YOU WILL PAY WILL BE YOUR BLOOD TO SUPPLY THE ENERGY NEEDED**

**IF YOU STOP OR LET GO OF THE PAGES BEFORE YOU ARE FINISHED IT WILL NOT WORK**

**DO YOU THE MEASLY HUMAN SLAVE, WISH TO CONTINUE KNOWING THE PRICE?**

Yakos' mouth hung agape after reading the words.

The young girl had thought that the book was a demon tool but never had she thought that it was a sentient being. And that it had refered to Neuro as Young Master had not escaped her detection either. To answer the book she stated

"If my blood is what it will take to get what is needed to save Neuro then I will give it. Yes I will continue!"

With that she continued to flip through the pages of the book hoping that she has enough blood to satisfy the books need and stay conscious. Her blood count had always been high due to the large amount of food that she ate, but she had not been eating much the last week only what Godai and Kanae had been bringing her. About half of what she usually eats.

Yako finds it funny that her gluttonous stomach in this case would be an asset. And on cue her stomach growled loudly but she ignored it knowing that if she stopped turning the pages or let go of the book it would be over.

She must continue, Her hunger would have to go unfed.

Akane watched from her place on the wall. Even though she has no eyes or ears she can still see the girls hands being cut by the pages of the demonic book and read the page as it offers an explanation.

The braid had been told by her Master that his father had sent the book as a last resort for the younger demon to use if the demonic energy that it contains was ever needed. And that the old demon had intentionally sent the book when he knew that his son was not in the office as a means to test and torment the younger demon and his favorite slave. Neuro had left the book open on Akane's desk one day to let her investigate it and the braid had found out information that even Neuro did not know.

(The book had told her that Suzume, Neuros' mother had been watching her son from hell and had pointed out to her husband Satoshi that their child appeared to be preparing a mate and she wanted to know what this little wood louse was capable of and how much she could evolve.)

Akane had found this to be an intriguing development and decided that if there was anything that she could do to help the situation to evolve she would. She did not have a body to live out her life any more (since hers was stuck in the wall and she was technically dead) so she might as well live through watching Yako. If the braid could of smiled at that time she would of. And to think that she has a secret from Neuro and was not planning on sharing.

Neuro had also told her that usually only humans with malicious intent can use the book. Even though the human girl has a pure spirit she was filled with her masters demonic energy so the book had recognised that and responded to her without much side effects. And it was interesting for the secretary to watch as Yako had figured out what Neuro was doing to her ment, it was something that braid had noticed even before she had her chance at reading the book.

The demon would not admit what the female detective had discovered was true. But the secretary who had the privilege of watching all that goes on in the office without being noticed had noticed it a long time before. It was interesting to watch. A true demonic love story.

Neuro would torture Yako in many different ways but he never hurt her to the extent of making her bleed or give her serious bodily injury. It did not go unnoticed to the secretary when he was touching the girl that he would share some of his demonic energy to help her heal without her knowing it. The braid also noticed as the torture increased Yako would eat larger amounts of food. And the amount of demonic energy she stored was increased the more she ate.

Akane noticed this mostly because she herself needed demonic energy to survive with the help of the little demonic battery the demon had placed on her. The battery would draw energy from Yako when the girl took the braid of hair with her connected to the cell phone. The braid did not know if Neuro had noticed this little fact or not but Yako always had more demonic energy after a torture session than before and the demon seemed to have more energy after any contact with the girl. They both appeared to be healthier after an intense "bonding" session between them. And he was more at ease when he knew where she was and that she was safe. He would not be happy to see what was happening now. Neuro did not want his little piggish louse to be wounded. He wanted her safe and well.

Akane was worried about her friend. If the girl was going to keep up her strength she was going to need food. She was loosing soo much blood, the girl in the wall noticed that while Yako was turning one page after another she was getting slower and more unfocused if this kept going by the time she got to page 3000 she would pass out from blood loss and not be able to read what was there. The secretary decided that it is time to call in some help.

She just hopes that Godai will do what she asks him to do since it is for Yako.

Elsewhere on the other side of town Godai jumps when his phone vibrates and shocks him to let him know that he has a message from the office .

Could that monster be awake? Finally! About damn time!

The message was from Akane, no the demon was not awake but the secretary is requesting him to bring the piggish detective lots of food.

He message back "Why the Hell should I? Do I look like a frigging take out service? Tell her to go buy it herself! That monster will not die while she was out." To his surprise Akane sent a bank card number and told him " This is Neuros' personal account use what you need to buy as much food for Yako that you can. She is weak from helping him and cannot leave if she does he will die. HURRY !"

Then in the next message "Please, Godi if you care for Yako pleases"

Well hell, what is he suppose to say to that. He couldn't let the little miss die. And the braid was right he did care for Yako. more than he should.

The first thing the blond man did was to find out how much money was in the account, DAMN ! How did that monster get all of that money. With a wicked grin the yakuza decided to do as he was asked and if he spent some of the money on himself what would be the difference. His first stop was to replace the car that had been destroyed during the fight with Sicks.

With that done he started going to restaurants and placing delivery orders for as much food they could make. After going to ten different restaurants and happily paying for the orders with Neuros bank account and telling them to deliver to the Detective office(once he told them it was for The Piggish Detective there was no question on the amount of food) he headed there himself.

Godai was surprised to see that the amount of money in the account did not seem to go down too much if anything it increased, he wondered if the monster had hacked the system and found a way to keep money in there. It had been almost two hours since the last message from the office and there was still plenty of funds in the account Godai headed for the convenient store close to the office and bought all the bentos they had and as much juice and milk that he could carry with the help of the clerks at the store.

The blond man and his helpers were glad that the elevator was working and when they exited the elevator Godai gruffly told them to place their packages next to the door that his boss would help him from there and thanked them. Not wanting anyone to go into the office because he did not know what they would find. He himself was a little apprehensive about what will be found.

He opened the door completely not expecting to see what he saw. With long practice of entering the office to find strange scenes and having to dodge things the befuddled man stepped inside with his mouth agape and closed the door behind him with a practiced kick of his foot.

He carried the bentos over to his desk and sat them on top, knowing that if he dropped them he would have her wrath to put up with for wasting food. His first coherent thought was to go to the missy but the glow that was around her stopped him. The demonic green mist seemed to swirl around the monster laying on the couch and Yako who was sitting on the floor between the couch and coffee table. The girl was turning pages in a large thick book and the look on her face told him that she was in pain.

On closer inspection he could see her hands were cut all over and her skin was pale, no wonder the hair had been so instant on him bringing food. He was not sure if the young detective had even noticed him come in so he decided to get her attention "Yo Missy I have food for you ." he loudly said. There was no answer it was like she could not hear him. Aggravated at not getting an answer he decided that he would just step through the mist and get her attention only to be severely shocked and repelled when he touched the cloud.

"What the hell is this thing? What has that damn monster made you do?" he loudly growled at the girl.

He then noticed that the braid on the wall was thrashing around to get his attention.

"You better have some damn good answers or I might just decide to leave and forget everything that I saw and pretend that it never happened."

While Akane was typing the information on her computer to answer the irate mans questions there was a knock on the door. Godai figured that it was the start of deliveries of food, he went to the door and went out side and told the delivery boy to start placing the orders in the corner of the hall and to instruct any delivery people that he saw to do the same that the piggish detective would be done with her extensive training soon and would eat then. Then Godai produced a black marker from his pocket and wrote the same message on the office door then wrote **DO NOT ENTER** under that. He then picked up a bag of juices and milk and opened the door returning to the office.

When he went back into the office he locked the door and returned to the computer to read what the secretary had typed there.

He could not believe what he was reading it was HER ideal. How stupid could that high school girl be? She was acting like an idiotic teenager. The monster would not let her do something like this if he was not so weak.

Did he mean that much to her that she would give up so much for him? That was one lucky demon to have her love him so damn much. The braid tried to comfort him by rubbing his cheek and he was so shocked and distressed that he actually welcomed the contact. What could he do but stand there and watch this pure young girl risk her life for some demon.

Yako was still turning pages getting ever closer to the one she needed. The pages were getting harder to grip her fingers were raw and past hurting there was not much feeling in them. But if the page did not get the right amount of blood it would not turn. Her hands had cuts that covered her fingers and palms the pages do not seem to cut any where else except the inside of her hands. There was 500 more pages left to go when the girl noticed that Godai was standing at his desk with a large number of bento boxes how she wished that she could stop and eat now. But she remembered the warning, if she stopped turning the pages and moving forward at a regular pace the demonic energy that was being created would decrease and she would fail.

How angry he looked when she did not spare the energy to answer him and even worse he tried to reach her but the vortex of energy that was surrounding her and the demon would not let him enter. How she wanted to laugh when Godai-san blamed Neuro for what she was doing. She silently wondered what his reaction will be when Akane told him otherwise. It was a nice reprieve to have something else to think of besides her hands and turning the pages.

Just 450 left to go then she will find out what she needs to do to save Neuro.

She spared a moment to look at her demon, that is how she was thinking of him right now, and he was looking a little better on the outside and he was breathing better in this demonic bubble that was created by turning the pages. Yako was even more determined to continue and finish turning the pages, if this little bit was helping him then there was hope.

"I will give you everything Neuro. Everything I have so you better hold on you stupid demon."

She wanted to touch him so much she could almost feel his skin under her hands. She can almost feel what it was like all the times he would grab her by the head and drag her around, how she missed the vise like grip that would squeeze her head then turn it most of the way around making popping sounds but doing little damage. It had got to the point that when the demon would torture her she did not have much pain and the sessions had gotten more severe and numerous of late but they were easier to take. It was getting to the point where it was just part of her daily routine and she missed when they stopped.

The girl was glad that all the training that Neuro had said he was putting her through really had toughened her up.

Her way of thinking now was drastically different from when they first met the major change had come after the deaths of Officer Sasazuka and the old man Honjou-san. At that time she had truly hurt Neuro with the words she said and he in return had lashed out the same way at her and told her to be gone from his sight.

When she was away from Neuro for those days all she could think about was how she had failed and let everyone down. Let Neuro down. The thought of not being with him again was unbearable. There was a silent scream in her head for those days, screaming for someone to come save her. He did not come, but he had went to see Miss Aya.

And then Miss Aya had come to see Yako and let her know that Neuro had come to her trying to understand human emotions.

"Im sure that in the Near future your strength will truly be needed by him" Was one thing that Miss Aya had told her.

After the talk with the singer Yako came to the conclusion that running away was not the answer and that she needed Neuro just as much if not more than he needed her. So she went back to the office and offered complete servitude so long as he did not send her away. For her that would of been enough. Yako did not want to be away from his side anymore. The girl had kept that she loved the demon with her total being a secret from him there was no need to distract him. Then in the fight with Sicks he had told her that he believed in her. All of the suffering that she had endured and will endure will be nothing to how wonderful that had made her feel. To know that she was needed that he wanted her and trusted her enough to help him.

One hundred pages left to turn.

Each page left her hands burning now when they cut and draw blood from them. How much blood does she have left? Yako is sure that if she thinks about why she loves Neuro and why he is special to her she will make it. Another page, then another, she is turning the pages with renewed vigor thinking of all the times that Neuro had been kind to her in his own way.

The times that he had made sure that she was safe above all else.

The care he took to supply Akane with a way to survive outside the office.

The way that he had helped Godai to rise in ranks at the information company and yakuza.

The way he helped her to evolve as he put it.

His response to when she had been kidnapped.

How he had come to save her.

How it had felt when she saw that he was there for her.

The energy he spent to rid the world of Sicks and the new blood line.

Even when he would torture her brings fond memories, she really is turning into a masochist.

The trust that he had in her abilities.

He had told her that she had evolved to Top slug and was good enough to be his partner when he was better and she will be damn sure that he keeps his word. Tears were now spilling out of her eyes not from the pain in her hands but from the fear that she will not be able to be strong enough to do what is needed that her body or mind will give out before it is completed.

The girl knows that all of hells tools come with a price whether it was a demon or human that used it.

If what she was doing now was the price for information what will be the price for the cure?

How much would it cost her?

Would she be able to pay the price?

Just a little more to go. 'Please let me be strong enough to help him.' she thinks as she continues to turn the pages almost done...

**Note to reviewers**

**vampire-fetish15 thank you for the encouragement to get a new chapter out.**

**Meichiri thank you for pointing out the errors in my previous chapters I hope this one is long enough for you... Enjoy please**

**Please give a review. Thank you for reading. Does any one have and ideal on what to name the chapters I am not good at that.**

**Revised 9/4/2012**


	4. The question

**Title : Chapter 4 The Question**

**Rating: Teen + For Language/violence General Neuro stuff**

**Summary: Yako has gotten to the page she needs to see but what will it say**

**Genera: Romance/surprise**

**Relationship: Neuro/Yako**

**Warnings: Spoilers maybe, slight violence, possible type o's and reversed words(I am dyslexic)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga, anime, or characters in any way for Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro**

**A/N so here is chapter 4 when I typed out this chapter it was originally part of three but I decided it was too long ,**

**once again any information you can share with me let me know I know where part of this story is going but it could easily change with my mood. I was trying to name the chapters but come up blank if anyone has an ideals let me know..please forgive any misspellings and dyslexic errors I try to catch them all but I know I might of missed some**

Almost there. I am almost there. Am I strong enough?

Page 2999 last page to turn.

It will not turn!

Why will it not turn?

With tears now freely streaming down her face Yako stares at the page that just has the number 2999 on it and can not get it to turn it is stuck and will not move.

"Why will the last page not turn?" the girl asks the book in frustration.

Akane and Godai standing outside the demonic barrier hear Yakos' desperate question knowing that her answers are suppose to be on the next page.

_'The little missy looks to be at her breaking point_ ' Godai thought to himself.

His heart goes out to her if she had not been in love with that monster he would of taken her away from here along time ago. It was for her that he put up with the monster untill now. But now he just wants to do what he can to help her. All he can do is stand there and watch and that totally pisses him off. He hates to feel useless.

"Quit your crying brat and just turn the damn page you have already turned 2999, don't you dare to give into despair now you little twit. Where the hell is the determination that you show when that demonic monster tortures you. Or when you were fighting XI your mind was strong enough to return him to his former self away from Sicks brainwashing. Don't you dare tell me that you are going to just give up now when you are almost there." The irate blond man yelled.

"Stupid piggish detective get your self moving there is a lot of food waiting for you to eat when you are done too, if you don't hurry up I will just have to throw it away and that would be a waste. I tried to max out the monsters bank account but the restaurants all ran out of food for me to order for you. So hurry up and find out what we have to do to save that damn demon on the couch that pathetic look does not suit either of you!"

Yako took the words to heart and wiped her eyes she did not even realize that she had started crying or that she was doubting herself untill Godai-sans' words reached her. With her mind back where it needed to be she ignored the growling of her stomach and the pain in her torn up hands and then focused on the page in front of her with all of her might.

When she looked back down at the book written on the page was

**DO YOU STILL WISH TO CONTINUE?**

"Why would I not?" she answers

**YOU WERE UNSURE IN YOUR RESOLVE**

" I am sure I want to continue"

she stated out loud and the page started to turn but this time it was not a little cut the page sliced the palm of her hand all the way to the bone and the blood flowed freely enough to completely cover the page. This time the page did not draw the blood out of the wound like the others had but let it flow freely soaking it up as it poured on the page.

On page 3000 was writing

**The laws of the demon world about and for human interference page 3000 to use this book you must comply to the following conditions.**

**THIS IS A BLOOD CONTRACT BETWEEN THIS DEMONIC ENCYCLOPEDIA AND THE HUMAN KARTSURAGI YAKO SERVANT OF NOGAMI NEURO**

**BY PLACING HER BLEEDING HANDS ON THESE TWO PAGES OF THIS BOOK THE HUMAN KARTSURAGI YAKO WILL GAIN THE RIGHT TO ALL THE INFORMATION WITHIN BY SEALING THE CONTRACT WITH HER LIFE BLOOD AND VOW NOT TO USE THE INFORMATION IN THIS BOOK TO CAUSE UNDO MALICE IN EITHER WORLD ABOVE ,BELOW OR BETWEEN.**

**BY DOING THIS YOU KARTSURAGI YAKO DO AFFIRM THAT YOU SWEAR BY THE LAWS AND RULES OF THE DEMON WORLD LISTED THERE IN.**

**IF SO THEN REMOVE YOUR HANDS FROM THE BOOK AND PLACE YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR TEN SECONDS WHILE HOLDING THEM OVER THE PAGES OF THE DEMONIC ENCYCLOPEDIA THEN APPLY YOUR PALMS TO THE PAGES OF THE BOOK AND HOLD THEM THERE. THERIN YOUR CONTRACT WILL BE SEALED WHEN YOU STATE 'I KARTSURAGI YAKO LOWLY HUMAN SERVANT OF NOGAMI NEURO DO SWEAR TO ABIDE BY THE CONDITIONS SET FORTH'...**

Without hesitation Yako placed her hands together and the slice on her right hand painfully became mirrored on her left and blood poured anew onto the pages of the encyclopedia. She counted out ten seconds the whole time her hands were bleeding so severely she wondered how she had so much blood left in her hands. By the time she had reached ten she was light headed but did not forget what she was suppose to to and placed her hands on the two pages pushed down and while the book absorbed the blood from her hands she stated as loud as she could

"I KARTSURAGI YAKO LOWLY HUMAN SERVANT OF NOGAMI NEURO DO SWEAR TO ABIDE BY THE CONDITIONS SET FORTH"

The encyclopedia became hot and flared bright green sending pain unlike any other that the young girl had ever experienced in her life throughout her whole body, unable to suppress the scream of agony that left her lips she held her hands fast to the pages of the book refusing to break contact. As the pain was at its worse all of the demonic energy that had been swriling around them was pulled into her body leaving her feeling like she was on fire for a moment. When the glow was over Yako slumped over the book then picked herself up and looked down at the book to find the statement writing its self out

**IT IS DONE THE CONTRACT IS COMPLETE. NOW YOU MUST CLOSE THE BOOK AND PLACE IT ON YOUR MASTERS CHEST FOR ONE HOUR BEFORE OPENING IT AGAIN .**

**THEN YOU WILL GET YOUR ANSWERS, YOUNG MISTRESS.**

with that the words disappeared leaving the page blank once again

Yako could not believe that she had done it. It was just the first step and it had taken so much effort, time and energy. She was sure that she would not be able to use her hands for a while to do much, she looked down to see how bad they were because she could not feel pain in them anymore.

They were healed, Hu! When did that happen?

When she had placed her hands on the pages of the book her hands had been a bloody mess with the skin falling off and the bones showing, now they were just fine. Surely the book had healed them but why she wanted to ask but remembered she was to close the book and place it on Neuro for an hour, so she closed it and gently and with shaky hands placed it on his chest. This time she did not even hesitate to place a soft kiss on Neuros' lips pleased to feel that he was a little warmer than he was earlier.

As she tried to stand up the dizziness from earlier came back and she started to fall to the floor. Godai who had been watching the exchange between the girl and the monster in disbelief responded fast enough to catch her. He carried her to the couch on the other side of the coffee table opposite of the sleeping demon. The man could not help but worry at how pale and cold she had become and how light she was at that moment. Yako looked at him with grateful eyes as he placed her on the couch.

_'Damn why does she have to be so selfless'_ the young man thought. He then walked over to the closet to get her a blanket holding her was almost like hugging a snow man she was so cold. The grateful girl then turned to Godai and said "You said you got lots of food for me." with a smile. When he walked back to her with the blanket and covered her he said

"Yea, there is lots I might of even got more than you can eat" She smiled that beautiful smile he loved then shyly asked him

"Could you bring it to me I might fall if I get up again right now." So Godai started with the bento on the desk and when he opened the office door to get the juice that was left outside there was a wall of delivery boxes from all the food that he had ordered earlier. Yako smiled bigger at the sight "Yea maybe I will get my stomach full today" and commenced to eat the food as fast as it was brought to her.

This is one of the most freakish things he had ever seen she was going through the food faster than she had ever before. Had the ordeal with that book taken so much out of her.

Akane just danced at her spot on the wall happy that the girl was eating so much. She knew it ment that she was going to hold onto all of that demonic energy that had went into her. The braid wondered how the energy would be used and was curious as to how much she had actually absorbed at the end. The girl had been asorbing it slowly the whole time she was turning the pages the corpse was certain of it.

Right now there was no way get either of their attention Yako was keeping the man busy bringing the food in and disposing of the packaging. The way she was eating it would not take long to go through what had been delivered for her. It took about 45 minutes for her to eat everything that was delivered. Akane thinks that if the yakuza had been faster at bringing it to her the girl would of finished sooner. As Godai brought in the last box he told her" Alright little miss pig this is the end of it you ate the contents of ten restaurants and all the bento from the convenient store in 45 minutes. Here is the desert I went and got you just a moment ago while you were finishing the last of those, enjoy" Yako was a little embarrassed at how much she had eaten. She had never before had such an unending hunger but thankfully now it was mostly gone.

She pushed on her stomach this time actually curious about where the food goes but the thought left her mind as Godai-san opened the box that contained the triple chocolate cake. She smiled, he remembered that it was her favorite. He placed it on the table and handed her a fork and a gallon of milk to go with it. "Are you going to have some with me Godai-san?" she asked to his surprise. "Um Yea if you want " he replied and she handed him the fork "You get your piece first I can not promise not to eat the whole cake if you don't. You know that this is my favorite kind of cake. Thank you." she said and then leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "Your welcome" was his gruff reply concentrating on cutting out his piece of cake to hide his blush.

The cake was finished in less than one minute and the milk gone with a couple drinks Yako stood to stretch glad that she was no longer light headed and now able to move around without falling. Thankful to both of her friends for supporting and helping her she told them so. The girl needed to go to the restroom now that she was done eating. When she was done in the bathroom as she washes her hands amazed at how well they look then she looks at herself in the mirror and is surprised to see that her hair had grown since this morning and the bags that had been under her eyes were gone. She had not rested at all, far from it, so why did she look like she did?

When Yako walked back into the office she was surprised that all the mess was cleaned up. She thanked Godai-san and asked what he done with all of the packaging from the food.

"All I did was to throw it out the window and called my people to clean it up. You can get a lot done if you have the respect of people and money to pay them." The girl could not help but smile at him for all of his efforts and work. Godai-san was a good man she did not care what anyone said. Akane got her attention by swinging around and wrote on the white board "_it has been an hour_".

That brought Yako back to reality she had not looked at Neuro, except for glances the past hour since she laid the book on him.

"He looks like he is sleeping well" Yako said as she walked back to the couch where he lay she touched his cheek and was saddened to feel that he was cold to her touch again. She then reached out to take the book. It would not budge from where it laid. Since it would not move she decided to open it there. When she opened the book the index contained one entry..

**HOW CAN KARTSURAGI YAKO RETURN NOGAMI NEURO TO PROPER HEALTH AND KEEP HIM ALIVE?**

That was the only entry on the page and everyone just stood there wondering what was going to be the next thing to do.

With her hand still on the book Yako answered

"Yes that is what I want to know"

**TURN THE PAGE **was the written answer.

On top of the next page was a statement printed in large letters that had everyone stunned while reading it...

**KARTSURAGI YAKO MUST BIND HERSELF PERMANENTLY TO MASTER NOGAMI NEURO **

**THIS BOND WILL BE FOR THE REST OF MISTRESS YAKOS EXISTENCE **

**IF YAKO WERE TO REMOVE THE BOND SHE WILL DIE BUT MASTER NEURO WILL STILL LIVE **

**MISTRESS YAKO MUST STAY BY THE YOUNG MASTERS SIDE FOREVER**

**IF THE YOUNG MISTRESS CHOOSES TO LEAVE THE YOUNG MASTER SHE WILL CEASE TO BE**

**EVEN IF MISTRESS YAKO SHALL CEASE MASTER NEURO WILL CONTINUE**

**MASTER NEURO WILL HAVE THE RIGHT TO BREAK THE BOND **

**MASTER NEURO CAN DECIDE TO KEEP MISTRESS YAKO BY HIS SIDE **

**MISTRESS WILL STAY AS HIS SLAVE OR HIS MATE**

**YOUNG MASTER WILL CHOOSE**

**MISTRESS YAKO WILL BE BOUND TO THE YOUNG MASTER **

**HE WILL NOT BE BOUND TO HER UNLESS HE SO CHOOSES**

**YOUNG MASTER CAN CHOOSE TO BE BOUND TO MISTRESS YAKO IF IT IS HIS DESIRE **

**MISTRESS YAKO MAY HAVE NO OTHER MATE**

**MISTRESS YAKO WILL NOT BE PERMITTED TO DIE UNLESS THE YOUNG MASTER WILLS IT**

**YOUNG MISTRESS YAKO WILL BE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF YOUNG MASTER NEURO FROM NOW UNTILL HE DEEMS FIT TO RELEASE HER **

**AND WHEN MISTRESS YAKO IS RELEASED THEN SHE WILL DIE...**

**WILL YOU YOUNG MISTRESS YAKO KURTSURAGI BIND HERSELF BODY, HEART AND SOUL TO YOUNG MASTER NEURO NOGAMI **

**FOR AS LONG AS THE YOUNG MASTER WILL HAVE HER BE IT A SHORT WHILE OR FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY?**

**After all she went through the book only gave her one answer. **

**What will be Yakos answer?**

**How is Godai going to take it? **

**Please review**

**Revised 9/4/2012**


	5. Yako Choice

**Title : Chapter 5 Yakos Choice**

**Rating: Teen + For Language/violence General Neuro stuff**

**Summary: Yako did what the book had told her and for the answer it only gave her one answer will she accept the result.**

**Genera: Romance/surprise**

**Relationship: Neuro/Yako**

**Warnings: Spoilers maybe, slight violence, possible type o's and reversed words(I am dyslexic)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga, anime, or characters in any way for Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro**

**A/N now it is on to the most awaited chapter sorry that it took longer than the ones before. I went through the old chapters and fixed some errors and changed a couple things but nothing too drastic I just wanted to help specify some things. When I started on this chapter it took a little bit of a turn so I had to put the information in previous chapters.**

**There is some adult language in this chapter but what can you expect from Godai when he is upset? Please enjoy and be honest with your reviews I find that they make me smile even if they are not all positive.**

**Thank you to mistontli for your encouragement and thank you Roxxi980 for your review I am glad that others besides me are enjoying this story. Every time I think that it will be an easy write I get side-tracked (and it would help if I did not have to look up a lot of the words because my spelling is bad and I tend to flip words)**

On top of the next page was a statement printed in large letters that had everyone stunned while reading it...

**KARTSURAGI YAKO MUST BIND HERSELF PERMANENTLY TO MASTER NOGAMI NEURO **

**THIS BOND WILL BE FOR THE REST OF MISTRESS YAKOS EXISTENCE **

**IF YAKO WERE TO REMOVE THE BOND SHE WILL DIE BUT MASTER NEURO WILL STILL LIVE **

**MISTRESS YAKO MUST STAY BY THE YOUNG MASTERS SIDE FOREVER**

**IF THE YOUNG MISTRESS CHOOSES TO LEAVE THE YOUNG MASTER SHE WILL CEASE TO BE**

**EVEN IF MISTRESS YAKO SHALL CEASE MASTER NEURO WILL CONTINUE**

**MASTER NEURO WILL HAVE THE RIGHT TO BREAK THE BOND **

**MASTER NEURO CAN DECIDE TO KEEP MISTRESS YAKO BY HIS SIDE **

**MISTRESS WILL STAY AS HIS SLAVE OR HIS MATE**

**YOUNG MASTER WILL CHOOSE**

**MISTRESS YAKO WILL BE BOUND TO THE YOUNG MASTER **

**HE WILL NOT BE BOUND TO HER UNLESS HE SO CHOOSES**

**YOUNG MASTER CAN CHOOSE TO BE BOUND TO MISTRESS YAKO IF IT IS HIS DESIRE **

**MISTRESS YAKO MAY HAVE NO OTHER MATE**

**MISTRESS YAKO WILL NOT BE PERMITTED TO DIE UNLESS THE YOUNG MASTER WILLS IT**

**YOUNG MISTRESS YAKO WILL BE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF YOUNG MASTER NEURO FROM NOW UNTILL HE DEEMS FIT TO RELEASE HER **

**AND WHEN MISTRESS YAKO IS RELEASED THEN SHE WILL DIE...**

**WILL YOU YOUNG MISTRESS YAKO KURTSURAGI BIND HERSELF BODY, HEART AND SOUL TO YOUNG MASTER NEURO NOGAMI **

**FOR AS LONG AS THE YOUNG MASTER WILL HAVE HER BE IT A SHORT WHILE OR FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY?**

This is it that is the solution?

Yako just stood looking at the words on the page.

How could it be that this is what the conditions could be?

After all the time that she kept to herself how she felt now this damn book just lays it out like that.

Is there any question on how she is going to respond?

The young girl starts to smile with a feeling of relief when her very loud male friend starts to let out a stream of vulgar comments. So she turns to look at him and is a little unsettled by his comments.

"What the hell does that damn book mean?" Godai shouted "What type of answer is that?"

"There is only two options either you sell your damn soul for this demon or you let him die? After all that you went through you think that it would give you more than one f**king option. If you agree to this Yako you will be giving in to everything that monster has ever tried to get you to do and you refused. You will not be able to defy his commands any more, do you want to spend the rest of your existence in servitude to that monster? He does not even have emotions he is a cold hearted prick that gets his jollies by torturing you. You can't be really considering this? "

Godai was furious about what the damned book had to say and he had no constraints on letting her know.

Hell he loved the little bitch and it didn't matter that she did not love him back..

How can he just let her do this to her self? But the hurt look that she was giving made him he wish that he had kept his mouth shut. This was hard enough on her as it is. Dammit he did not want to see that dejected expression on her face. He had hated it when that stupid cop had gotten himself killed right in front of her and left her looking like this. The yakuza could not do anything to hurt her no matter what so after some thought his face relaxed and he spoke a little less harsh to her.

"Dammit girl I just don't want ou to get hurt. I don't want you to jump into anything without thinking. " Then placing a hand on her cheek he asked

"Do you know what you are getting into? It is hard to tell how this will end do you trust that monster to take care of you and not throw you away?"

Godai-san was mad and Yako could tell, because he had immediately started to yell after reading the words on the page. What he had said had hurt her.

The young girl was actually relieved to see the answer that the book had given her. It was what she wanted in her heart anyway, to forever be bonded to Neuro. If it had to be as his slave she would do that without hesitation. She was already Neuros' in her heart any way. But Godai-san was upset and she did not like to see her friend so tore up. She had lost so much recently and to be able to do something like this to help Neuro only lightens her heart. The girl could not help but think that by saving the demon she was going to loose her friend and that made her sad. When those emotions registered on her face Godai-san calmed down and he did something that surprised her. He touched her face. He never touched her. He is just worried, having him around is like having an older brother and he is very special to her.

"Godai-san, I know what is being asked of me. I had already made the decision that no matter what I would do anything to save him. I Love Neuro with all that I have and if he were not alive I do not think that I could keep moving. It would not be like with officer Sasazuka-san or Honjo-san. Their deaths were unnecessary and I wish I could of done something to save them. But I know that this is different and that I can do something to help. I do not do this out of obligation or guilt. I will do this because I want to be with Neuro. I just can't stand the thought that he will cease to be, this whole week I have barely functioned for fear of loosing him."

Was Yakos' answer. She just stands there with so much love in her eyes when she talks about that monster that Godai can do nothing else but to give in to her.

"If you are sure that is what you want to do. I knew that you loved that damned demon I just did not know how much. Just know that I will not stop you, but if you get yourself killed I want you to know that I will personally kill that f**king monster where he lies. If I am going to be anyones servant it would be yours not his." With that he removed his hand and walked over to Akane.

"Thank you, Godai-san. I will let you and Akane know that I do not mind the way that the answer turned out. I do not want to be without Neuro and once I do this he will not be able to leave me. Unless he wants to kill me. I do not think that he will let me die though. I wonder how this will work? Akane you seem to be happy dancing there in your corner what are you and Godai-san talking about? " The girl inquired.

"She is just spouting some bullshit about this being destined to happen. And that it is about time that you opened your mouth to let out your feelings instead of keeping them bottled up. This damn braid says that she has known about how you felt for a while but did not say anything because it was fun to watch but also aggravating. And that if she had a body she would go after the one that she wants without delay. And not be such a wishy washy twit" The blond man relayed

"Hu! Now who would you want to chase after if you had a way to do that? You never get out to meet any one?" Godai asked the secretary.

Yako could not help but smile as she answered for her friend "You know Godai-san there is only one person that she spends time with besides me and Neuro."

"WHAT THE F**K"

Akane was rapidly jerking at her place in the wall and Yako knew if the braid could blush she would. Yako could not help but laugh as she watched Godai-san turn beet red as he figured it out.

"Well all is fair since you had already figured out how I felt about Neuro and said nothing I should let him know how you feel. Right Akane-chan. She likes the bad boys and had been aware of you even before we took over the office. " The young detective stated with a grin on her face.

"Well damn I cannot get the one girl that I like to pay me any heed but the hair stuck to the wall has the hots for me. Thats just damn peachy. What ever I gave up on the normal every day life along time ago. All we can do is talk but I know I wont be lonely." He laughed. "Don't worry about it Akane as long as you are here I can be your friend you seem to be the only one with a true sense of self. So what is next Miss Detective?"

With the silly but enlightening conversation over with and the tension lessened in the room Yako returned her attention to the encyclopedia.

"I have my answer. What do I do now?"

**SPEAK WHAT YOUR ANSWER IS WHILE HOLDING THE BOOK **

"Yes, I Kartsuragi Yako will bind myself body, heart and soul to Young Master Neuro Nogami for the rest of eternity. And I will do it of my free will happily with no reservations."

With that the book started to pulse and flash and Yako could feel like something was wrapping around her but she could see nothing. It felt like a rope was tied tightly around her waist and attached to her naval. She could not see anything there even when she lifted her shirt to make sure.

**THE BOND HAS STARTED AND THE PROCESS MUST NOT BE DISTURBED**

**IT WILL TAKE SEVEN DAYS FOR THE BOND TO BE COMPLETE **

**UNTILL THEN MISTRESS YAKO MAY NOT LEAVE THE OFFICE FOR ANY REASON**

**YOU WILL HAVE TWO HOURS TO MAKE CERTAIN THAT ALL IS READY **

**SO YOU WILL NOT BE DISTURBED EAT AND CONTACT WHOEVER YOU NEED TO**

**AT THE END OF THE TWO HOURS YOU WILL NEED TO LAY ON TOP OF THE YOUNG MASTER **

**TO BIND TO HIM PROPERLY AND SHARE YOUR LIFE FORCE**

**A COCOON OF DEMONIC ENERGY WILL COVER YOU BOTH AND YOU WILL GO TO SLEEP**

**THERE IS ALREADY A BARRIER PLACED AROUND THE OFFICE **

**THIS WILL BE TO PREVENT OTHER DEMONS FROM BEING DRAWN TO THE ENERGY**

**AND TO KEEP THE HUMANS OUT THAT DO NOT NEED TO BE HERE**

**THE ONLY HUMANS THAT WILL BE ABLE TO PASS THROUGH THE BARRIER WILL BE ONES THAT TRULY MEAN NO HARM.**

As Yako looked up from the book she took in the stressed look on Godai-sans face she was going to ask what was wrong when he just raised his hand to point at the door. When the girl turned her head to see what had her male friend so upset she was looking right into her mothers eyes and they were angrier than she had ever seen them. And standing next her was her friend Kanae with an apologetic look on her face and bags of food. Yako did not know what to do at that moment. From what she had just read the two must of been standing there for awhile to be in the room. Because right now her mother did not look like she ment no harm.

"Mom..." Yako started

"What is this! Did I just really hear those words come from your mouth? You are not even out of High School and you are pledging you life to some one. And it sounded like more than a normal declaration of love considering the object of your declaration is unconscious on the couch with a glowing book on his chest. I come home from being away to find that you have not been there in quite a while. What did you do move in here with your "**Assistant**"? How long have you been involved in a relationship with him and why did you not think that it would be important to tell me?"

Her mom took an unsteady breath before plowing right back in to her interrogation and Yako decided to just wait it out so that when her mom finally wound down she could explain things to her.

"I ran in to Kanae-chan when I got to the building and she tried to convince me to not come up here and now I am glad that I did. Well...How long were you going to keep this from me? And I mean all of it not what I just walked into."

With that her mom crossed her arms and sat heavily on to the vacant couch.

"I was bringing you something to eat Yako-chan since I knew that you were taking care of your assistant after he was wounded in the fight with Six" Kanae offered in hopes to alleviate some of Katsuragi-samas' questions with her statement.

"Thank you, Kana-chan. as you know I am always hungry" The young girl said as she took the food and sat it on the coffee table in front of he mother.

"Mom...Kana-chan, This is Shinobu Godai" Yako said as she pointed to the pierced blond man standing next to the desk in the corner.

"He has also been helping me to take care of Neuro" "Godai-san, this is my mom Haruka Katsuragi and you know my friend from school Kanae Kagohara." "Nice to meet you Katsuragi-sama, and nice to see you again Kana-san." Godai replied in a gruff voice unusually polite for him.

Yako did not mean to make him uncomfortable but she needed a minute to figure out what she was going to tell her mom. The young girl walked over to the couch where her mom was sitting and sat down next to her. In an attempt to stall for more time she opened the bags that her friend had brought for her and started to eat what was inside. Now the two other wemen had seen Yako eat before but the speed and furiousness that she ate the food in front of her shocked them both. Yako had finished what was provided her in record time and was a little startled herself at the speed that she had ate. She did not know that she was hungry till the food was in front of her and then it took all of her will power to not eat faster than she did. And she realized that she was still hungry.

"Godai-san could you go get me something else to eat I am still hungry and I want to eat some more before I have to lay down."

"After what you just ate you want more? Where does it go, I have heard of high metabolism but yours is ridiculous. You sure you will be ok by yourself?"

"Yes and could you take Kana-chan with you she can help carry the bags back? And Godai-san please talk to her for me." Now Yako knew that she was being a coward but she couldn't take on her mom and Kanaes' questions at the same time. She just hoped that the barrier would let Kana-chan out.

"Sure you got what a little over an hour or so, we will be back soon. I just hope that I can find some where that we haven't bought out yet. Have a nice little chat Miss Detective." The blond man did not want to be in the same room with that irate woman any longer than he had to. He had always heard that Yakos' mom was easy going and scatter brained but I guess even that woman can get riled and if she was anything like her daughter. After witnessing what she is like when she was upset he did not want to be any where near her at this moment.

"Thank you Godai-san Thank you Kana-chan" with that they both left she was surprised that her friend had left so easily. But she had witnessed things earlier this week that probably helped with that. Kanae had walked into the office earlier in the week to see the yakuza and Akane in an argument.

At that particular moment Godai was screaming at the braid and the hair was writing nasty remarks on the white board and flinging herself around wildly. And what they were arguing about was the fact that Neuro was a demon and needed to go back to hell and how to get him there. Godai was all for just killing him and getting it over with and Akane was not. She did not want Neuro to die because he was their boss and Yako wanted him alive too. Also she would not be able to be as alive as she is right now. And at that statement Godai had backed down. Yako had been so engrossed in watching the two fight that she had not heard the door open or notice that her friend had walked into the room and was reading what was on the board and listing to the conversation. She was looking from the blond man talking to the braid sticking out of the wall to the man on the couch with his face all cracked like plaster to Yako on the couch across from him half asleep laughing at her friends when Godi had realised she was there.

"Who the f**k are you? And why the hell are you here? Can you not read the sign on the door is says 'CLOSED' you stupid bitch..." The yakuza screamed at her

" Kanae-chan I did not know that you were coming" Yako interjected before it could get any worse "Its ok Godai-san this is my friend from school. You should not talk to her like that. Try to be a little more polite to visitors."

"Whatever I should of locked the damn door"

Kanae just stood there in shock, it took a couple minutes to get her to calm down enough to respond.

"I am sorry for Godai-san but he is under stress right now and I do not think that he was expecting to see any one come in here"

It took a little while but Yako had told Kanae everything that was going on. Yako told her childhood friend all of it from the beginning right after her dads death till the present moment. Kanae listened intently and had decided not to ask too many questions while her friend told her the story. It made a lot of things make more sense now. Yako was relived it was good to be able to talk to her friend about what was going on in her life finally. Her friend was pretty open to what was going on she said that she had always suspected something was different about Neuro but as long as Yako was sure of what she was doing that she would be there for her. She was just glad that she now knew what was going on in her best friends life.

After that Kanae had made it a habit of bringing her something to eat everyday knowing that Yako was not going to leave the side of her love unless she absolutely had to. And she had actually been intrigued by Akane and wanted to know if it was ok if she brought her some hair care stuff that she had at home and try it on her. Akane was ecstatic about it. The two had become quick friends.

"Mom ... I want to start by telling you that I did not mean to keep any thing from you. Everything has happened so fast this past month. What with the fight with Six and The New Blood line, the genetic criminals who took pleasure in killing everyone that was not like them. They were the ones responsible for Sausazka-sans death. But now they are gone. Neuro is the main reason that they were defeated he used the last of his energy to defeat the inhuman man that was Six." Yako tried to explain

"If these members of the new blood line were so bad why were you involved? What about the police? What is Neuro that he would involve a teenage girl in such business?" Haruka asked of her daughter.

"He gave me the chance to leave and not come back. But I could not turn from the fight. I could not run away again. I could not live with myself if I let things continue knowing that something that I could do would help defeat them. The police tried but could not defeat him it was out of their control. During the final battle while Neuro took on Six it was my job to take on Eleven. She was Kaitou Sai, who was male untill Six had brainwashed and retrained her to serve him so he could make use of her morphing abilities, and it was my job to help her find herself again and be out of Sixs' control. And I did it mom I did not fail this time, I was strong enough."

"I defeated Eleven by reviving Kaitou Sais' memories. He then helped Neuro by delivering a devastating wound to Six. As punishment for betraying him Six exploded a bomb that he had placed in Eleven while the brainwashing had went on, the bomb effectively destroyed Sais' ability to regenerate himself destroying his failed experiment as he put it. Six then and tried to escape on a fighter jet but Neuro used the last of his energy reserves to chase Six in to the sky and defeat him. Sai used the last of his energy to turn into Sasazuka-san and access his memories of him. Sai had done this to get me to cry and it worked he told me thank you and I believe that it came from both Sai and Sasazuka-san. That I had helped him to die in peace. Godai-san helped me to bury Sais' body. We then followed Neuro in the car. I called officer Higuchi and he used his technology to find Neuro in the water and got him to the beach. You see mom the hospitals cannot help Neuro because he is not like humans. So all we could do is bring him back here so he could try to regain his strength. But it has been a week and he is just getting worse, the one that saved the human race is ging to die and the only person that can stop that is me."

"What do you mean that he is not like humans?" Yakos' mother asked

"Neuro is a mystery eating avian demon from hell mom. And I have promised to spend the rest of eternity with him." The young girl stated assuredly.

"HU!" a shocked Haruka stated "And how long have you known of this fact?"

"From the first time I met him" the girl replied quietly

"I see" was the reply "And have you known that you have wanted to stay by his side this long also?"

"No, that came later but I will not change my mind." The girl answered

"And it does not bother you that he is not human?" the older woman asked

"It makes no difference to me that he is a demon. Mom just know that this is what I want and I know that he would not do anything to harm me. He will probably be mad that I am putting myself in this situation so I have no reservations about making this choice. The book on Neuros chest is an encyclopedia from his world and it gave me away to save him and I will do it gladly."

Mrs. Katsuragi had always had a strange way of handling things. The woman had thought that the relationship between her daughter and the man that claimed to be her assistant was not as it seemed. Now that her daughter had explained it, things started to make a little sense to her and she had calmed down.

"Are you sure that this is what you want sweetheart? There will be no guarantee that you will get to stay here when this is done. And I hear that hell is not a pleasant place to be." her mom said

"As long as Neuro is by my side and I have something to eat I think that it will be ok mom. My excessive eating is actually helping here, the food is turning into energy for him."

"Your father use to always tease that you were part demon for the way that you could eat every thing in sight and still be hungry then never gain a pound. Do me a favor make sure that you never lose that angelic heart of yours. You got that from your dads side of the family. you know. I always thought that it was funny that he gave you hair clips that look like monster mouths to match up with your mouth that can devour anything. "

"So you are not mad any more?" the young girl said surprised that her mom would understand so quickly.

"No sweetheart I am not mad I am just disappointed that you did not trust me to talk to me about all of this. But do please make sure that you keep your vow it is more serious than you realize, this will not be like a human bonding or marriage. The demon world will be getting themselves an angel so long as you stay true to your self. It will be interesting to see. I want to be here when this is over to see the outcome and to talk to my son-in-law. "

"Mom Neuro has not agreed to the complete binding yet. He does not know what I am doing. For all I know he might not want this. It will be his choice. Regardless of his choice I will forever be his. He does not have to agree to be mine. I will freely give my self to him but I do not know if he will give himself to me and we won't know until he wakes after I am forever bound to him but he is not to me."

"Honey there is no man alive demon, human or otherwise that will be able to turn you away after your soul is bound to theirs. That individual will want to keep you forever I have no fear that he will accept you fully. I have seen how he watches you, he is possessive yes, but he cares and he was drawn to you by an unseen force already before this happened. And not just because you were useful to him"

"Now let me see that book" Haruka said as she got up off of the couch..

"So you are a demon encyclopedia?" She looked down at the book and read what was on the page with a smile," You better be telling my daughter the right thing or I might just find a way to destroy you. Her heart is precious it is one of an Angel and is so pure it might just corrupt your master there. It will be interesting to watch." She said as she placed her hand on the book. "I give my blessing, my daughter better be happy. Now that I am no longer a threat may I leave?" She then looked at her daughter " And when you two wake from your cocoon in seven days I will be here to witness what changes have occurred to both of you"

"Thank you mom I love you so much" Yako said to her mom, Haruka kissed her daughter on her forehead and embraced her in a tight hug then said her good bye's and left out the door. She was standing in front of the elevator as the other two returned with the food she got on on the elevator turned to the two and said with a smile "see you in seven days have fun." With that Haruka Katsuragi got into the elevator. As the doors closed she was thinking to herself how ironic it was that Yako of all people would fall in love with a demon.

Like mother like daughter they both seem to be drawn to otherworldly people.

She will just have to see what will happen when this is finished.

As Godai and Kanae walked into the room they witnessed Yako standing next to Neuro and could not help but be awed, Yako was so happy and she was smiling so big that she was glowing, it almost looked like she had a white light coming from inside her. When she heard her friends enter the room she turned to them and it was almost blinding to see and the warm feeling that washed over them left both in wonder. When she spoke the glow dissipated but the two were still left in awe.

"My mom is ok with this she actually gave me her blessing" Yako beamed at them then noticed the food and got a hungry look in her eyes that had the two in the door way laughing.

"Thank You for the food" she said as she started to inhale what was there. "No problem missy the monster over there is footing the bill thanks to Akane giving me the bank account numbers. You are one expensive person to feed you two are a perfect couple, both of you are gluttons." Was Godai-sans' answer.

"So Yako you are going to go through with it?"her high-school friend asked

"YESH" around a mouth of food

"Well then take care and let me know how it turns out, Kay. I am ging to go home now. Godai-san explained everything and I do not want to get in the way." Kanae said then gave her friend a huge hug and left. Yako could tell it was getting close to the end of the two hours because she could feel the pull toward Neuro. When she was done eating she went to the rest room and to clean up. As the young girl came back into the room she went over to her friend in the wall " Thank you Akane-chan you have helped me so much" Yako then runs her hands over the braid of hair and a spark of energy floods into the battery that is at its end. With that she returns to where the demon is laying on the couch and stood next to him.

"Thank you Godai-san please watch over Akane-chan, Thank you Akane-chan please watch the office for me I'll see you in a week I guess" With that she let the pull from the bind around her guide her to where she needed to be, she stood over the book and asked

"What now?"

**NOW YOU CLOSE THE ENCYCLOPEDIA AND LAY IT ON THE TABLE **

**THEN USE YOUNG MASTER AS A PILLOW BY LAYING FACE DOWN ON HIM**

**TELL YOUR SERVANT NUMBER ONE TO WATCH OVER YOU **

**AND DO NOT MOVE THE BOOK FROM WHERE YOU PLACE IT**

**ONCE YOU LAY DOWN THE COCOON WILL START TO DEVELOPE **

**YOU WILL SLEEP TILL THE YOUNG MASTER IS READY TO WAKEN**

with that she closed the book and looked at Godai and said

"Please watch over me and do not move the encyclopedia from where I place it. See you when I wake Godai-san, Akane-chan"

Yako said this with a big yawn and suddenly she could not find the energy to do anything else further. A good long nap will feel good.

The girl let herself follow the invisible pull and laid down on Neuros chest she could hear a slight sound coming from him but it was so faint that it would be easily missed. As sleep took over her she could feel the aura that was surrounding them and the weightless feeling that she got from it made sleep all the more alluring. But she wanted to see what the cocoon looked like so she forced her eyes open only to see a pulsing green glow and that it went all the way around both of them. She felt something tickling her hand and looked down to see beautiful purple and green feathers and she looked up to see that Neuro was in his full demon form. But that did not scare her she thought that his demon form was beautiful. It only made her more happy because he could not return to the form on his own before now he was his majestic beautiful self and sleep takes her at that thought while she was stroking his feathers. The warm swirling vortex of demonic energy providing a constant dull thrum to her ears that is like a lullaby.

Godai could not take his eyes off of what was happening as soon as the young girl had curled up on the monsters chest a green glow started to envelope them. The yakuza had never seen the demons true form so it was a surprise as the man turned into a giant purple and green parrot under the girls touch. Yako did not seem to notice the transformation herself and if she did she did not let on. Damn he was beautiful in a frightening and powerful sort of way. No wonder the little missy was infatuated with him. Most people would be frightened by what he was witness to, but he was not a normal person. In the glimpse that he got of the monsters true form Godai could tell that he was a majestic being and that he would demand servitude and loyalty where ever he went. If this turned out like the missy was wanting it to the man had a feeling that he was going to be in service to them for along time.

The blanket of demonic energy had almost completely covered the two when he saw Yako slightly move her hand to caress one of Neuros feathers and if it was possible as a result her look became even more relaxed and serene. So she did notice and it made her happy. That is good. The cocoon closed all the way around the two and closed off all sight of what was happening inside. The man walked over to the glowing green cocoon and out of curiosity placed his hand on it. The surface was flexible like leather and squishy but firm kind of like a balloon. There was a quiet dull droning and slight pulsing of power emanating from the shell.

"Ok now what do we do for the next week?" The man wondered " I guess maybe we should take a nap too" With that he walked over to the door to make sure that it was locked this time too many people seem to be able to walk through the barrier so locking the door is just a precaution. He then walked over to the other couch and used the blanket that the detective had used earlier laid down and closed his eyes. "Talk to you later be a good secretary and hold all calls would you" he said to Akane in jest " See you later girl I am going to get some well deserved sleep without anyone attacking me for once"

"Satoshi dear look at what that louse has managed to do for our son" Suzume croned to her husband

"Woman I have no interest in what that wayward son of yours or his slave is up to I have more important matters to tend to"Satoshi replied

"Well I am interested since she has just given up her total freedom just to keep him from dying on her. The fact that her miniscule mind could comprehend how to utilize the encyclopedia to be able to create a bonding cocoon."

"What!" Satoshi responded "How could that wood louse be able to connect to his soul. There is no way that the female is that evolved yet. And there has to already be a connection at a level from Neuro."

"Just look dear. And it is a strong one at that with a complete barrier around the office. If it was not that the book is a family tool we would not be able to look in on what she has done. As it is we will not be able to get into the barrier without permission. The contract with the encyclopedia was that complete. We could not negate the contract if we wanted to. That boy is in for a surprise when he wakes up. I wonder if he realizes the connection that he had created with her."

"Woman it was your ideal to send the book to help the girl in the first place. I do not want to hear you complain. We will wait till the barrier dissipates then find out what will happen. If it all goes according to plan or not. It is not worth this ones time to worry about it. The brat got into this mess himself by rushing to the human world on his own and becoming to attached to that dustrag of a girl before she was ready. Let him get himself out of it. Now leave the viewer and come and make your own bonding with me woman" Satoshi replied

"If that is what my lord and master wishes let us play" Suzume purred

What is going to happen? The parents for both sides seem to have there own view on things just how will this turn out?

**A/N well that is what I got for now I know that there might be some mistakes but I wanted to get this put up if you find any that are to bad let me know**

**But you could let me know if I done good too. Any and all suggestions will be welcome I am not 100% sure how this story will end up.**

**Thank you for taking time to enjoy the story Please review**

**Reviewed 9/4/2012**


	6. Neuro Wakes

**Title : Chapter 6 Neuro wakes**

**Rating: Teen + For Language/violence General Neuro stuff**

**Summary: Why is he not dead? And what is that tantalizing smell.**

**Genera: Romance/surprise**

**Relationship: Neuro/Yako**

**Warnings: Spoilers maybe, slight violence, possible type o's and reversed words(I am dyslexic)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga, anime, or characters in any way for Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro I still have no rights to the story except for my own ideals and make no money from anything just the joy of knowing that some one will read it and maybe enjoy**

**A/N This is just a short dabble to go with the story. I wrote this before the last chapter and wanted to incorporate it in to the story**

**sorry if you do not like that it is a short chapter but I hope after the long chapter last time you sill forgive me.**

**And sorry if anyone is ooc this is the way that I wish to see the story go and it is a fanfic after all**

As he became aware of his surroundings he thought this is not how it should be.

Something was not right.

I was dying I should be cold.

What is this warm feeling?

Everything is peaceful and a light droning sound became apparent to his ears.

He listens to what is around him in hopes of finding out where he is and what has happened.

He hears faint breathing and a slow heartbeat that is not his.

Not wanting to open his eyes the demon lets his other senses test the surrounding area.

He realizes that he can breathe easily, too easy to be in the human world.

The oxygen is always hard to breath leaving him at a loss .

He tastes the air it is shouki but not pure miasma.

It almost has the flavor of a divine mystery to it.

It has a lighter taste to the air is a scent that he knows, It is her!

His Louse.

No she has evolved he had called her partner when he was last awake.

Why would she be in a place that has this type of air?

She is human it would be more poisonous to her than oxygen to him.

This angered him.

Why would she be in such a dangerous place.

I have worked too hard to keep her from harm for her to do this.

Is what he thought.

So it is her faint breathing and slow heart beat that he hears?

Why?

What is this weight on him why does he feel so warm?

His last memory was of going to sleep knowing that he was dying and he was so cold.

His body should of disappeared and he would of been no more.

She was safe that was all that had mattered.

He told her he wanted to protect his food source, but he knew after the fight that there was no more need for food.

So he would tell her that he just needed to sleep.

The girl did not need to know that when the demonic energy in his body was gone he would cease.

That he would be returned to hell without all memory of his life to start over again.

In essence this Neuro would be gone.

Such is the life of a demon.

He knew of the risk when he came to the human world to eat.

What he did not take into consideration was that he would get attached to a human.

He never thought that he one of the greatest demons in hell would become what he did.

The longer he stayed the more human like he got.

By the time he was done fighting with that sick man in on the plane in the air his body was almost as week as a human.

He had used the last of his demonic reserves to ensure that that man would not be able to return and carry out his plans for the human race.

He had protected her and what was precious to her.

She was the reason he done all this.

He would not tell her that, never that.

He did not know why it was important to make her happy.

All he knows is if she were to cry again he could not stand it.

Her tears and sad face were not something that he ever wanted to see again.

The pull to protect this one human girl was strong enough for him to give his life force just to keep her safe.

She had better evolve because he will not be around to save her next time.

So why was he here now?

There should be no more, he had accepted that it was over, his life was done.

If that louse had done something devolving stupid he was going to have to make her suffer, to make her evolve again.

So why does he smell her?

He struggles to open his eyes, what he sees confuses him at first.

There is a faint viridian glow and the air is swirling with demonic energy it tastes so good.

And for once he is not hungry.

He tries to move to look around, he is confined.

The only thing he can move freely is his head but it is in his demonic form.

All he can see is what is directly beside him.

He concentrates and pulls his form back to the human one that he prefers.

It is easier to move and see in this form, it is smaller by comparison.

Now that he can lift his head to look at the weight in his body he is shocked at what he sees.

The young girl is laying on him, she is asleep with her arms wrapped around his body.

Now that he concentrates on the sensation he can feel her arm holding on to him tightly, at least for a human.

He feels relief at seeing her there knowing that she is safe that it is her heart beat that he hears and her breathing is normal.

The great demon wraps his arms around the young girl and realises that her heat is greater than his own at this time.

And it did confuse him that he did have a heart beat not just demonic energy pulsing through him.

Then the realization hit him,the demonic energy and shouki he was breathing was emanating from her sleeping form.

Knowing this he was angry.

What has the louse done?

Her body should not be emitting anything like this.

He tried to speak but there was no voice to come out of him he could not even make a sound.

He decided to try to figure out his surroundings more.

The area around them seemed to be confined.

He raised his arm to test the air and see what was around him to find a barrier less than arms length from his body.

He checked to the right of him the same.

The same to the left.

He seemed to be laying on the barrier and when he tried to poke it with his claws it did not give it stretched.

No wonder he could not move in his full demon form there was no room.

Her body on his was so comforting spooned against him that he wanted to just hold her and return to slumber.

His mind told him otherwise.

He wanted to know what was going on.

Why was he in a cocoon filled with demonic energy and shouki with his slave sleeping on top of him while he was in his full demon form?

And why was he not dead?

True had he completely died his consciousness would of returned to hell to start all over without any recollection of this life.

It did not matter to him eventually he would remember himself in a couple hundred years.

But by then she would of been gone.

It was comforting to know that she was there with him.

If she was there with him she was still alive.

He tried to move her so he could get a better feel for his surroundings, she would not move from where she laid.

He looked closer she was bound to him by a glowing strap around their waists.

Her stomach lined up with his, to be more precise their navels were perfectly aligned.

With this knowledge he concentrated on the connection.

The strap was emitting a low energy that he could tell had bound them together and there was a tingling in his navel.

With this knowledge he grew angrier.

How dare this ungrateful slave bind her body to his to give him her energy.

Where did she get enough energy to do this safely?

But why was the energy from her demonic?

He did not remember her being a demon.

How did she have enough demonic energy in her to bring him back from the state he was in?

What has she done?

Even though he had thought that question before it was now more so in the front of his mind.

This was a mystery that was driving him wild.

And there was a taste of a mystery there and it was getting stronger.

He had to solve this mystery, but it was not ripe yet.

Not ready to eat, how long will he have to wait?

He was tired.

She was safe.

Why did she do this?

How did she do this?

Was that the mystery?

He was to tired to think any more, he wraps his arms around her.

He knows that in the cocoon they are safe, even if he does not know how it came to be.

He knows that they are safe, she is safe.

He holds her tight she does not even wake but she responds by holding him tighter in her grasp.

He takes comfort that she still can respond in her deep sleep.

He will go back to sleep.

He can think about this mystery when he wakes again.

It is stuck in the cocoon with them ripening all the time soon he will figure out what she did.

Then he will consume this mystery.

First we will slumber in each others arms he wishes that he could talk to her to hear her voice.

That will have to wait Time to sleep Time to gather his energy.

He knows that the demonic energy that he is receiving is from her but he is too tired to think more on it.

When he wakes again he will make her wake up an tell him.

He is just to tired to care past the point that they are safe for now.

**So that is what Neuro is thinking when they wake up what will he do to her**

**please review**

**edited 9/4/2012**


	7. Yako's dream

**Title : Chapter 7 Yakos Dream**

**Rating: Teen + For Language/violence General Neuro stuff**

**Summary: She is not where he belongs. Who is the man standing over there?**

**Genera: Romance/surprise**

**Relationship: Neuro/Yako**

**Warnings: Spoilers maybe, slight violence, possible type o's and reversed words(I am dyslexic)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga, anime, or characters in any way for Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro I still have no rights to the story except for my own ideals and make no money from anything just the joy of knowing that some one will read it and maybe enjoy**

**A/N: Here it is sorry it took so long let me know if it is ok or just too long winded it took two days to edit even with help**

**Thank you for all the reviews alerts and watches and favorites I tried to keep in character but probably failed so possible OOC**

**I did not know how her father acted so I put in how I thought that he would be ENJOY**

.

.

.

It was so bright. She was supposed to be asleep. She was outside in a beautiful garden. She was supposed to be in her office with Neuro.

The last memory that the young girl has before this is of lying down on top of Neuro and a swirl of demonic energy encasing them. Yako had felt the pull of the bond she had created guiding her in, holding her close to the demon. She felt her energy was being drawn to him, nourishing him.

She remembers the air having a musky flavor in her mouth as the cloud had thickened around the two of them. Yako had become so sleepy.

So why was she standing in the bright sunshine feeling its warm rays while residing in an exotic Garden?

The high school girl then saw the last person that she would expect to see, Her Dad...

.

.

Seiichi Katsuragi had a big smile on his face as he greeted his daughter.

"I have been waiting for you." the smiling man said

"How did we get here?" was the confused girl's question.

"Don't worry about that punkin. All that matters right now is that I will get to spend some time with my little girl." her father calmly reassured her

"I had to leave you and your mom unexpectedly and there was so much that we never got to discuss." He sighed

"What is there to talk about you were killed by Keitarō Takeda, your police officer friend. It was not like you could have had any control over that." Yako stated

"Unfortunately that is where you are wrong, daughter. I knew the time for my life to end was coming. For me it was predetermined. I had no control over how I died or who did it but I knew that I would leave you soon and should of prepared you." Seiichi explained

Yako was confused at this point and was curious at the same time. The young detective wanted to understand what the apparition of her father was talking about. After spending so much time with Neuro this did not seem as impossible as it would have before.

"I guess that I should start at the beginning. I wish that your mother would have told you something at least, and then this would be easier to explain. But that woman was determined to not let you know anything. So you could lead a normal life." He told his daughter. And with a resigned sigh he started to explain.

"I did die a little sooner than I thought that I would though. I thought that I had till you were of age." The man walked over to a bench that was next to the path he was on and sat down. He patted the empty space next to him as an invitation for the young girl to sit down. When Yako sat next to him Seiichi embraced her in a tight hug surprising the young girl.

Yako had been surprised by the warmth that the embrace had given her. It was not just the physical touch; it felt like the warmth went all the way to the deepest part of her soul. She could not help but smile at the feelings and memory's that it provided.

Hugging her father had always left her at peace. It was different from the type of comfort that she got from everyone else. The feel of her father was unique.

There was no doubt left to the young girl. This was her father.

Yako still did not know where they were or how it was happening, but there was no doubt that this was her father, Seiichi Katsuragi.

The younger Katsuragi snuggled into her father's embrace and for the slightest of moments let herself sink into the memories she had of her time with him. His way of understanding her and the way he had always made her feel safe. When her father was at her side she had felt safe and protected. His presence had made her happy and relaxed.

She remembered the way that the mood in a room would instantly become lighter when he entered. When the man spoke it was soft but people had listened.

He would tell her fantastic stories from his travels. Before he died some of the stories had appeared no more than fairy tales and unbelievable.

Now she wondered how many were really true. She remembered when he had given her the hair clips that she now wore all the time.

There had been a story to go with them but she could not remember it, not right after he told it to her and not now.

The embrace brought back so many memories of their time together it was almost too overwhelming. She could not get a hold on any certain thread. The old memories before he died started to mix with her new memories. The recent conversation that Yako had had with her mom in the office came into focus. This gave the young detective something to grasp on to that she did not notice when she was talking to her mom and she thought that she might understand a little of what her father was trying to tell her. Her mom had said something about the heart of an angel. And she had understood what her daughter was doing.

She was not sure how long the embrace had lasted, seconds or minutes or hours, time had lost all prevalence.

When they parted the revelations that her mind had made left the girl speechless.

"Now that should prove to you that I am somewhat real, right?" the dark haired man inquired with a little laugh.

Yako nodded her head at first not trusting her voice to work. "You really are my dad" she whispered

With that he beamed a huge smile. "Now how has my little girl been doing?" he cheerfully asked

After what had just happened Yako doubted that her father really needed her to tell him about what has been going on with her life. But the young girl decided that it would be good to tell it all to him anyway. It would be good to talk to someone about what was happening, someone she could just open her soul to and spill it all out. She felt so young sitting next to her father and talking about her day. The high school detective started with the day that she met Neuro and she did not leave out any details.

She told her father about Neuro being a demon, and that he had told her when he first met her; the way the he treated her from the start the good and the bad. The way that it did not bother her too much. That it never had. About the cases that they solved including his death. About X and Ai, from the fighting with them and Kaito Sai(X)'s abilities. How X had kidnapped her to try to get to Neuro and how Neuro had saved her by using the hair clips.

Her father attentively listened as she told him the stories of her cases and even laughed when the young girl told him of her case with Miss Aya and how Neuro had thrown her on a live stage. He was interested on how her music affected people. She told him about Detective Sasazuka, his assistant Ishigaki and the other officers at the police station that helped her in the cases that they worked. How nice Sasazuka-san was and about his superior Usui who was not so nice.

There was the HAL case and all the hard work that went into it. She told him about the electronic drug that was affecting people and turning them into criminals when they would usually not be. She fondly talked about the young computer hacker, Yuya Higuchi and how he had succumbed to the electronic drug and helped HAL but eventually over came it. Yako talked about how Neuro had enough faith in her to leave it to her to solve the access code, how when they solved the case and Neuro was sated for the first time and how funny he had acted. How he had rampaged the battleship before leaving it.

And of course even with talking about positive things and happy times the young detective eventually came to the more upsetting parts of recent events. When she started to tell her father about Six and the New Bloodline he could tell how upset it made her so he placed a hand on her shoulder to offer comfort. She told him how they had first found out about them and how upsetting it was. When she told him about meeting Fumio Honjō, and the great big fish that he had caught. Then the fishing trip that all of them the old man, Godai, Neuro, and the police officers along with her and how much fun they had had. But then that she had been kidnapped again this time by Six and how it had led to Sasazuka-sans death. And how he died right in front of her, the silent screaming that was in her head that she could not let out. Then when Fumio Honjō took his own life telling her to take care of his house, which was made of cardboard, she had completely lost all desire to function.

Yako told her dad about when she had quit the agency and gave up from the grief and how upset Neuro was and how he had told her to leave and never come back that she had disappointed him. That she had spent her time after that in a total daze that she didnt even want to eat until Aya came to her and let her know that he had came to see her, Aya, and that he was trying to understand what was going on with Yako. The singer had told the high schooler that Neuro would need her strength. She told her dad how she had went back and what she had agreed to.

Seiichi did not seem surprised at what she had told him. Yako had made him laugh when she told the story of how Neuro had helped her mom cook using ingredients from the hardware store. That the result was nitro glycerin.

She explained about Godai and Akane and how much she cherishes them. The stories of the escapades that happened at the office and high school. There were actually things that did not include Neuro or work. A lot of it includes the food that she eats and how she enjoys it.

The story slowed down as she started to tell of the final battle. She told her dad at how she and Neuro had worked together and how he had trusted her to handle her part. That they were partners. How the demon had saved the humans over and over again. How he had used the last of his energy to ensure that the humans were safe, she was safe. Neuro had saved her again and again. And how she felt about him completely and honestly. How she had felt when he fell into the water, how relived when Higuchi-san had pulled him to safety. How relived she was when she saw him on the beach and he smiled at her.

Yako explained what she had done and why she had done it, and that she has no regrets.

Seiichi Katsuragi was quiet the whole time listening intently to his daughter. There was nothing in his expression that said he did not believe her. It was a look of understanding.

"I understand more than you would know, Yako." He stated fondly

"If I could have been there to help you through all that had happened I would have. I have missed you and your mother. I wish that I could make it easier now. It sounds like you already have a lot to think about and do."

"Is it wrong for me to love a demon? I know he is not normal even in demonic terms but my heart cannot help but call out to him. I do not feel complete when we are apart. The thought of not having him with me is so devastating, it is like I can't breathe and my body is being crushed." The young girl stated

"It is never wrong to love something. No matter how dark it appears to be as long as your love is pure and your heart is true your light will shine through." He encouraged "Do you truly want to be with Neuro even if he is a demon? Does it make any difference that he is not of the same realm as you are? Do you love Neuro Nogami, one of the strongest demons of the below world, without reservations or doubts?" He asked his daughter

"There is no question to me. I love Neuro. I cannot be without him. If I had to choose to live bound to him forever or be free and never see him again I would always choose to be bound. There is no doubt. I don't care who or what he is: he is my life I will be with him always." Yako stated without pause

He was pleased at how well Yako had grown since his human death. He had been watching over his daughter and wife and it was torture to not be able to be there for them other than the gentle nudging to their subconscious while they were asleep. And for Yako he had not been able to do all that much, the demon had been keeping an almost constant watch over her. Seiichi could not let anyone know that he was making appearances.

After the death of his human shell he was not permitted direct contact with his family. He was just able to watch, according to the rules if Yako or Haruka were to see him he would not be permitted even that much.

To sit and listen to his daughter now was the most joy he could ask for. Here in this pocket world the rules did not apply. He had made space in the demonic pocket that his daughter had created for herself and Neuro. If someone knew how to do it, they could create a substantial area.

"I know you have many questions so please listen to what I have to tell you. I know that your mom would not tell you about any of this but she does know what I am about to tell you. Sit and listen to the story and wait till I am done to ask questions." He explained then started to tell his story.

He started telling his story, trying to be as clear as possible but quickly lost himself to the story tell it in the third person. As if he was an observer.

_"As I had said before the event was predetermined when I had chosen to give up my wings and become human. I had chosen to do so because I wanted to be with Haruka. I had watched over her as her guardian angel during her previous existences. And I loved her with all of my pure heart. Her pure light that no matter how old her soul was or how many times she was reborn always shined bright and filled me with joy. It was a beacon to me, a purpose in my eternal life_

_But this time when she was to be reborn her soul was tainted. When he had realized that her soul had changed from the pure light that was there before he had went to the creator to find out why. Her soul had been fused with demonic energy. He could not bear the thought that her pure light might be diminished and corrupted by the demonic part of her soul._

_Seiichi had asked the creator, his lord if he could go to earth in solid form to watch over her and help guide her. Kami had just smiled like he knew that this was going to be the course of action all along. He told his servant that there was a price to pay if he was to do this. Her soul had been changed to form a link between the above and below worlds. There was a truce now called between the two realms. The contract created between the emperor of hell and the ruler of heaven had been for a mate to be created for the prince of the underworld._

_If Seiichi chose to interfere with the joining of Haruka and the demon spawn he would have to become completely human and start from the beginning. He had to be born as an infant and grow. He would retain all of his memories but his powers would be bound within the human skin. She would be drawn to him as he was to her to ensure that they would end up together. His job would be to be her protector and guide and when the time came to become her husband. The next condition would be that they would have only one child. The child will be female and she will be the woman to complete the truce._

_His daughter a mixture of demon, human and angel will be the one to complete the contract. She will meet all the conditions to bind all three worlds. The above, below and between. And with that there will be peace. So if he chooses this course of action then he will be agreeing to bind his daughter to a demon from the day she is born. Neither offspring will know of the contract or connection but nonetheless both will be compelled to find each other._

_The Prince has already existed in hell for some time, but the beings in the underworld developed differently than on earth or in heaven. Where the demons were almost immortal, humans lived a short time and angels longer still. The Emperor of hell wanted someone to challenge his son. The Prince was a mystery eater and was slowly starving to death in hell. The effort to feed him was great if he had been like most demons and thrived on chaos and destruction it would not be so hard. If they could create him the perfect mate than she would be able to sustain him, to be the ultimate mystery that never lost its flavor or calories and the Emperor would be pleased._

_So it was left to Seiichi to make the decision to leave it as it was and let the light of his life become the bride of the prince of hell or follow her to earth and then destin his own offspring to fulfill the contract she has no control over. All he knew was that he needed to be with her and that to not be with her again would be worse than anything and living an eternity without her was impossible._

_His choice was made, he had made the deal, as Kami had known he would, and went to earth to be born a human so he could grow up mortal and bind himself to the one that he loved more than his existence, trusting in his lords design. _

_So he was an angel that chose to fall to earth to love a woman that was half human and half demon. He had laid it all bare and if she had not returned his love and married him it would of been in breach of contract and not just his soul would be forfeit hers would be also and war would rage across all three dimensions."_

With this he started to refer back to himself in the first person in the story.

"When I was killed it set things in motion. All the Emperor knew was that the angel that was watching over the betrothed was no longer on earth. The Emperor pushed his plan forward to get his son to go to earth, to go to the between realm. The Prince was to come to earth to meet his Princess and he didn't even know what had been set in motion, why or who was responsible." He looked at his daughter to see if she was getting what he was saying. When she nodded he continued "I died before I was destined to, so the demon Emperor put his long laid plan in to action to convince his son it was time to go to the human world. He had one of his sons servants tell him of a rift that was forming in a certain area and that it would be the perfect time to go to earth. It had been easy to convince him. Neuro's stomach was overriding his brain so he quickly gathered the supplies he had been preparing over time and forced his way through to earth. Had he went to his father he would of been better prepared" Her father said

"This brings us to where you started, but just because there is a contract and a bond does not mean that you have to follow through with it. You have free will that is the one absolute. Your life is your own, make your own choices." The man finished

Yako had been listening closely the whole time and was sitting on the stone bench trying to absorb it all. There was a low grumbling sound and to Yako's surprise she realized it was her stomach. How could her stomach be growling in a dream?

Her father laughed at the noise and the astonished look on his daughters face.

"You must be hungry, stay her and I will go get you something to eat" he said and got up and walked away with a smile on his face.

The young high school detective stood up and stretched her sore muscles and her body cracked all over. How long had she been sitting there? There was no way to tell time in the garden the sun didn't move nothing changed except for her movements it was still. Where had her father gone? Yako was walking around following the path looking at all the different types of plants when she felt an extreme pull at her waist. She looked down to see what it was and remembered where she was supposed to be. The glowing green thread that connected her to Neuro was pulled taught from where she had walked deeper into the garden so she headed back to where she was seated before.

Yako came up short when she heard voices. Her father she expected to hear in here but not the other voice. Why was he here?

There was an annoying amount of chatter going on in his head. Why? He should not hear anyone besides himself or Yako. And they were asleep in a cocoon. He opened his eyes to look at her and make sure that she was still there. The swirl of energy around their bodies was still strong and dense. Their bodies were tied together with a cord of energy. He had Yako held tight in his arms and she was deep asleep so why did he keep hearing her talk to some man.

His slave did not need to be talking to another man. Neuro took a deep breath and enjoyed the flavor that was provided to his tongue and how full his stomach felt. It was distinctly laced with her aura and he wants to find out why it is so filling. The mystery was so thick in the air that he felt as long as his slave was with him in this pocket of space his appetite would be satisfied.

There was the infernal talking that will not stop. Since it would not stop he decided to pay closer attention and concentrate to recall what he had already heard. He didnt know how long they had been talking but Neuro determined that his louse was talking to her dad.

He was contented to stay still and gather as much information as he could. His eyes drifted shut while he was listening to a tale that sounded like a story his mother had told him when he was younger. He had dismissed her story as pure fiction. Now as he listened to the man tale his story many things started to make sense. The demons body went into slumber but his mind concentrated on the conversation. It felt like a dream. The voices finally stopped talking but he could hear Yakos thoughts rumbling around trying to make sense of what she had been told.

There was a slight tug and Neuro was standing in the middle of a bright garden with a green energy ribbon attached to him. The demon was surprised and before he could determine how he had got there a skinny dark haired man walked into the clearing carrying a box. The demon knew that this had to be the man that the louse was talking to. Neuro smiled and walked over to the man to have a little chat.

He did not like being confused.

Yako increased her pace to get to where she heard the voices following her own glowing green thread. As she came around the bend in the path her heart skipped a beat. It was pure joy and elation. She could not believe her was here, walking and talking to her father. Both men had genuine smiles on their faces like they were enjoying the conversation and had been friends for a long time.

Yako could not hold in her elation and ran forward forgetting how clumsy she could be and collided in to the object of her happiness trapping him in her arms.

**"NEURO! YOU'RE AWAKE!"**

Arms enclosed around her and it felt like home.

"Yes louse that would seem to be the situation. Now will you tell me why my servant would pull me out of sleep into such a disgustingly bright place? And what is with the binding rope between us?" The demon inquired with a trace of playfulness in his voice holding the thread with one finger.

Yako pried herself out of Neuro's embrace just enough to look up at him. She couldn't help but notice that he was not completely recovered yet but he looked better and he was warm. Oh how she had missed his warmth. Her father cleared his throat and she remembered her manners.

"Neuro, this is my dad, Seiichi Katsuragi. And Dad this is Neuro Nogami, The Mystery Eating Demon we were talking about earlier." Yako said sheepishly

"Why would you have a need to discuss me?"Neuro asked touching his finger tip to Yakos forehead. "And I thought that your dad was a human not an angel. I knew that your mom was half demon, but how did I not know that your father was an angel? That would explain some things on your part louse." Neuro stated simply

"What do you mean my mom is half demon?" Yako stated baffled, that part of the conversation must not of processed for her yet.

"Your father told you earlier, do not tell me that that amoeba size brain of yours has already forgot." Neuro scolded "As to your mom being part demon that much I could sense the first time I met her, I had always thought that it was weird that you did not let off demonic energy like she does. And her cooking is that of someone who was taught by a demon. She told me that her father had tought her how to cook for herself. That is why I enjoy her company so much. It is always fun to see what she could whip up. Your fathers disgusting angel side must have hid your demonic energy." The demon stated

"Actually her demonic energy has always been there it is just masked by the hair clips that she wears. They were designed with you in mind dear Prince to hide her nature from you."Yako's father stated. He then produced a box of food and handed it to his daughter.

"Here sweetie I said I would get you something to eat. I also told you not to wander around to stay on the bench but you didn't listen and you pulled him completely in here with you. It will take me some time to reopen the rift enough to get your two consciousness back to where they belong but as long as you are connected and Yako is fed Neuro should continue to heal. Your bodies are half here half there but your conscious is all the way here, the demons body is getting the nourishment that it needs and once you eat those young girl you will have the energy to give to him." He explained

"When I gave her the hair clips I told her that they were created to protect her from the demons of the world. They were created by The Emperor of hell and Kami as a betrothal present. When she placed them in her hair of her own accord she accepted and when you, Neuro empowered them with your own demonic energy you accepted. So according to the rules of the fathers you two have been engaged since the first day that you met and Neuro first touched your head daughter." The smug angel explained

"I have a memory of a dream where you told your daughter many things. Do you now tell me that it was not just a dream and the link between us enabling me into your mind, it was disturbing in places and I would rather think that I was in control of my own destiny." Neuro stated

"I told my daughter that she has free will and can make her own choice, she has made her choice even before talking to me and knowing about everything" Seiichi explained

"It is the same for you. No one can tell you what to do, you have the right to choose your own path. You will have to choose if you, a great demon Prince will accept this human to be by your side or if you will turn her away. That is the situation. Nothing I do will change that I was granted the power to create this space to spend time with my daughter so she would know the whole situation. That way as a human with free will she could make an informed decision and it could not be disputed. That she had already made a bond with you would mean nothing if she chose to leave you and terminate the bond she could." The dark haired man explained

"Now if you two will excuse me for a moment I will reopen the rift so you can return to your bodies. " He said then walked away

"Louse what have you done?" The demon asked the young girl refusing to release her when she tried free herself.

"What I did was save you. I could not let you die." She said into his jacket hiding her face.

"I am one of the greatest demons in Hell and I did not need your help to keep me alive. My essence would of returned to hell and reformed. I would be back to my magnificent self in time then I would of returned to earth again." Neuro said

The young girl pulled back from her hiding place in the blue coat to look him in the eyes.

"But you would not have returned to me." the young woman admitted sheepishly "I could not live without knowing if you were safe or not. The thought of you ceasing to exist left a void inside of me. It hurt more than loosing my dad, Sasazuka and the old man all together. I do not know why but I have to be with you Neuro, even if it is as a servant. Let me stay by your side and I promise to be all that I can for you." Yako answered

"HMMM a servant that tries to tell her master what to do. What should I do with you Yako Katsuragi?" the demon inquired fondly. "This will take some thought, I need to decide on the proper punishment for you making decisions for me without my permission. What do you think that I should do to you Louse?" He teased

"I will accept anything that you choose. I will not fight you. I will not argue. You will have my total submission for as long as you choose to keep me." The girl stated

"Anything, with no argument?" he asked with amusement in his voice

"Yes, that is what I said."

"So if I were to do something like this you will not change your mind?" The demon asked as he placed his hand under her chin and moved her face closer to his. He then placed his lip to hers.

This was the last thing that she was expecting. It was her first kiss. She knew that this was not her physical body but still it was her first kiss. It was with Neuro and it was gentle. Both those thoughts racked her mind and left her breathless, she did not know how to react.

Neuro was enjoying the turmoil of Yakos mind, he still did not know how he was able to hear some thoughts and not others or even how he can hear her thoughts at all. But he was enjoying the way her mind was reacting to his punishment. The demon decided to push a little more and pressed his lips even harder to her lips taking his tongue to slide it over the shape of her mouth. With that one action she melted in to him and returned the kiss eagerly opening her mouth allowing him entrance. His tongue tasted the sweetness that was Yako and he was lost to her. This is what the air in the cocoon tasted like but many many times better. He was lost in his desire to consume all of her and make her his. She was quenching his hunger with just this small action, what would happen if he delved deeper.

Yako moaned as his tongue tangled with hers. The rapture that she was feeling was unlike anything that she had ever experienced in her life. She could feel her body reacting on its own. She had been unsure on what to do when he started kissing her. Once he had pulled her closer and pressed his lips more forcefully to hers running his tongue over her lips her skepticism had left leaving nothing behind but the desire to taste what his mouth was like and she opened her mouth letting out a small gasp as he plunged inside to explore. Their tongues tangled together and she let out a moan of delight. The desire to taste the inside of his mouth was over powering so she pushed back at his till it retreated into his mouth with hers following. She was not worried about the acid if it was going to burn her it already would have. He tasted of musk and some type of spice she could not place. To her it was heaven better than all the food in the world.

The two were so engrossed in Neuro's punishment of Yako that they did not remember that they were not alone..

"UhHumm. UhHummm." Seiichi cleared his throat trying to get their attention. It was assuring for the man to see that his daughter truly wanted to be with Neuro. The unbridled kiss showed her father the raw emotions from both points of view. And she did look like she was enjoying herself. But the opening would not stay open much longer he had used a lot of energy and will have to leave this space to close up soon. And he thought that if he left them to kiss until they decided to stop it would be along time. He was glad that his daughter could give a demon a heart and fill it with love.

"The passage is open" the angel stated loudly causing the two to pull apart. Neuro had a look on his face that said that he was not just the cat that had caught the canary but the mouse and fish too. Yako was flushed and winded looking pleasantly surprised. "If that is punishment I will take that any time" she purred, then remembered that her dad was watching and turned an even deeper shade of red.

Neuro could not contain his joy at the situation and burst out laughing making the other two look at him questionably.

He felt even better than he did after solving the HAL case.

"Come louse it is time to return to our bodies there will be time for punishment later" the mirthful demon said as he pulled her toward her father.

"By punkin. You know I will be watching but you will not be able see me. I love you and I wish you two the best" he said to his daughter while giving her a farewell hug. He removed her hair clips and placed one in her hand. "You will not need to wear these for now the energy in the cocoon will be more effective once they are removed."

"And Prince you better take care of my little girl, if I wanted to I could make your life on earth miserable."he told Neuro giving him the other hair clip. "Daughter, you can put these back on after you wake up"

"Now back to where you belong and keep dreaming you two." He said as he pushed them through the rift.

Returning to their bodies left them feeling heavy and disoriented. Yako lifted her head to look at Neuros face to see his glowing green eyes and could not believe that he was here with her and she was his. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes and with her arms wrapped around Neuro she could not use her hands to wipe them away.

"Louse why are you crying? Stop that before you get my jacket wet." he said then wiped the tears from her face.

She laid her head back on his chest totally contented. Neuro stroked her hair pulling the hair clips loose to hold them in one hand and enjoyed the warmth of her embrace. It was strange since her father had taken them out in the dream bubble. But Neuro understood that they needed to be removed. With his louses arms wrapped around him she could not do it so he did it for her. Seiichi was right about the energy change it literally poured from her now.

"I am tired Louse. Go back to sleep. Do not worry I have no intention of allowing you to leave my side. You promised complete servitude and if that is so then you can not leave without my permission. And I never intend to give it."

And he thought that he would take a long time in enjoying the mystery that was Yako, the demon decided that he would never get enough of her.

With that they both drifted back to sleep in each others embrace to dream many more dreams of time spent together making the time spent bound together in the demonic soup stretch on for a long time for their minds while their bodies changed to match the new energy that resonated from the young hybrid's body.

"My lord I have done as you asked and now they are back in the demonic cloud. Is the emperor satisfied with how things are proceeding?" The angel Seiichi asked

"Yes my son, Emperor Satoshi is very pleased." Kami replied

"We now have to wait to see if the outcome is what we all were hoping for"

"My daughter is strong and her light is pure enough to survive anything. She had already changed the Prince. He will accept her that much was clear" the angel stated

"Did you change the time line inside of the cocoon like I asked you to?" his lord asked

"Yes the time inside is moving at a faster rate than on the outside by the time the seal breaks the changes will be complete. Yako will be able to survive in any realm she chooses and so will Prince Neuro. What would of taken years on earth will be complete when they emerge" Seiichi told the Lord

"I wish that I could be there by my wifes side when they emerge"

"What will be interesting is the form that your daughter will take, what type of demon will she be? Do you know what her mothers sire was?" Kami inquired with a smirk

"Yes, He was a dragon demon and that is where Yako gets her enormous appetite. But you already knew that and that the dragon and avian demons are natural enemies" He answered.

"So what will we get when we put together a dragon with a parrot as mates. This will be fun and his parents think so to." his lord answered

Neuro looked down at the small human in his arms and thought that it was a good thing that she had disobeyed him now he will be able to keep her safe. That mattered more than anything to him.

He would have to talk to his father about interfering with his life and maybe in the end he might thank him.

With a smile the demon buried his nose in the blond hair and inhaled deeply. She was asleep again and looked peaceful. Once he had removed her hair clips the type of energy that she was emitting had changed. Not only that, he could tell that she was changing as well. Her skin will scale up the return to the usual soft pink. His louse was evolving and he did not know what into.

It was time for him to rest she was safe and she would stay safe that gave him the contentment to be able to fall back into slumber to enter the dream world and join her there. He was enjoying the mental link that had formed between them and wanted to see how close it would bring them.

"Sleep well my mutating louse. You hold my heart that you created and there is no being more important than you" was his last words spoken before sleep claimed him.

**Thank you for reading. If you read it and like please let me know. Let me know even if you don't like it. I love reviews and they make me work faster.**

**Please tell me if you have any suggestions for the story on where it should go or if I messed it up with this chapter I wanted to give the back ground story for**

**her father and I hope I didn't over do it...**

**THANK YOU FOR READING**

**Milissa**

**edited 9/4/2012**


	8. The flying piggy

**Title : Chapter 8 The flying Piggy**

**Rating: Teen + For Language/violence General Neuro stuff**

**Summary: They are having dreams and it is time for his little piggy to learn to fly**

**Genera: Romance/surprise**

**Relationship: Neuro/Yako**

**Warnings: Spoilers maybe, slight violence, possible type o's and reversed words(I am dyslexic)**

**I know that it has been a long time since my last update I am sorry my imagination took a vacation to other subjects**

**I went back and re read the story and added some minor changes to make the story flow better. **

**I would like to thank all those who have sent reviews and encouragements for my stories If you want to go back and refresh you might even notice the few changes I made to the chapters but it is not essential. I Just wanted to have all the chapters to not have little differences and inconsistencies in them**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga, anime, or characters in any way for Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro I still have no rights to the story except for my own ideals and make no money from anything just the joy of knowing that some one will read it and maybe enjoy**

**. **

**So thank you for reading and reviewing I even got some anonymous reviews from people not members of the sight. All Reviews make me soooo happy and I am glad to receive them and the Favorite story and adds make my day. Just any ****acknowledgment ****that my work is enjoyed.**

**On to the disclaimer I do not own any of the characters besides my few originals but every one is free to share Neuro belongs to who he belongs to not me :(**

Yako drifted in and out of dreams where she and Neuro were always together.

They went to many different places and they all felt so real.

The time together was not so much different than it was in the waking world, just that there was no desire to eat.

Each others company was all that they needed, both of them felt satisfied with things the way they were.

It was getting to the point that she was wondering if the dreams were the real world.

She would occasionally wake from a dream to find herself wrapped in Neuros arms, sometimes they would be feathers embracing her and she would caress the soft plumage while wondering what was going to happen to them.

Her body was changing in between times that she was awake, it was maturing.

She felt as if she were taller, her feet reached even closer to his and she didn't have to stretch up so much to reach his face as she did at the beginning. One more thing that she could tell had changed was her breast size, the lumps on her chest were noticeably larger and at first were uncomfortable to lay on. But the young woman had grown accustomed to the change. Those were the easy ones.

Her body was experiencing some drastic changes other than the usual changes that a human female's body went through.

She had awoke from a dream were her and Neuro had been on top of a mountain looking down at the rest of the world, to find one such change.

_They had been standing side by side not even talking when Neuro picked Yako up by the top of her head and tossed her off the edge of the cliff and shouted "Fly my little piggy" He then sprouted his wings and joined her in the sky._

_At first the falling girl had forgotten her predicament in the aww of watching the majestic grace of Neuro flying and his beautiful wings, then she remembered something._

_"I dont have wings you Idoit"Yako had screamed while falling, _

_"You dare speak back to your master, If I say you can fly then you can fly" The flying demon stated coming closer to her. "Now just relax and spread your arms and imagine yourself flying. Do not be afraid I will not let you fall" He stated while hovering close to her._

_She had done as he instructed and when the young girl stopped concentrating on her fear of falling to the ground she noticed that it never seemed to get closer no matter how long they fell. The young woman spread her arms out from her so that she was in a free fall position. Yako then imagined that she had wings and could fly like Neuro._

_When she opened her eyes she saw them. They were not feathers like Neuros. They were leather and scales! She had wings! They were coming from her back not her arms like Neuro. The wings were a golden and silver color that shined and glistened in the sun. She couldn't believe that she had wings._

_"Well, I guess that pigs can fly" Neuro teased and flew away. _

_Yako did not want to let that one slide so she flapped her wings in an attempt to chase after the flying feathered demon. But where she was not use to the wings yet she just tumbled around in the air. _

_"You are one clumsy piggy. You might be able to fly but not very well. You will never catch me like that louse."He teased as he gained more distance between them._

_Yako concentrated on how to work her wings. After a few more tries she was actually moving through the air at will. The feeling of flying was exhilarating she didnt know why Neuro did not do this more often. The young girl was doing loops in the air and diving at dangerous speeds only to pull herself up with no problem. _

_"Have you forgot what you were supposes to be doing? Or do I you concede that I cannot be caught." The demonic purple parrot teased as he breezed by her._

_Yako decided that it was time to take this serious and took off after the demon bird. For some reason it felt right chasing him. It took no time at all and she was almost on top of him when Neuro stopped mid air. He suddenly turned around and she collided with him so hard that they both went twirling in the air. Neuro was now back to his human form arms wrapped around her neck. _

_"Caught you" He said in a husky voice then placed a light kiss on her lips. _

_Yako was so surprised that she forgot about trying to bring them out of the tumbling decent that they were in. She was the one chasing him how did he catch her. With a laugh she opened her wings fully and caught the wind, and then with one great pump they were on their way back to the clouds. _

_"You might of caught me but I have you" She said as she held tightly to him as she increased the speed till the wind was whistling loudly through their ears. The humanoid Neuro kept his arms wrapped around her neck and enjoyed the ride. _

_"You can have me but remember that you are still my servant. And you have to do as I say. You can fly. My little piggy has learned to fly. Good Job" He told her and she was totally shocked at the unusual behavior. He then raised himself to her lips and placed more than a light kiss. _

_His mouth was so hot on hers, with his hands behind her head and all his weight on her she could do little more than respond to him. The young winged woman returned the kiss with just as much vigor as the male had put in to it. His teeth nipping at her bottom lip made her open her mouth with a gasp. Then his torturing tongue pressed into her mouth to wiggle and tangle with hers she could do little more than suppress a moan that came into her throat. The 'tantalizing dance of mouth appendages soon became the only thing that she could concentrate on._

_She wanted this, the taste , the smell and the feel of him was all too much for her she forgot to keep her wings going and lost the ability to fly in her desire for him. They were falling to the earth, and they were falling fast. _

_The combination of sensations were erotic to her and she had no control over anything anymore. _

_She just wanted him and nothing else mattered not even the upcoming ground._

And at the height of the sensation she woke up still feeling like she was falling while still locked in the passionate embrace. It took a moment for her to conclude that she was awake and with Neuro in the demonic bubble that it was just another dream. Neuro was looking at her with mischievous eyes.

"Now that slave was a good way to wake up" he said with a grin on his face.

"But do you think that you could put these away? There is not much room in her as it is" He inquired holding a wing in his fingers caressing the seem of it. Yako was so astounded that even though it had been a dream she actually had wings. And oh, how good it felt for him to touch them.

"How would I do that?" she asked him quietly. Not sure how to comply with his wishes.

"The same way that you brought them out picture them returning from where they came. Remember what you looked like all human without wings." he instructed her.

'So my little louse is a dragon demon' The male demon thought to himself. 'Father was really trying to mend all the rifts that he could with this pairing wasn't he. To think that with this paring I am going to have a mate that is a combination of my natural enemies a demonic dragon, an angel and the one that was not an enemy a human. It is a mystery how all three of these things have come together to complete one Yako Kartsuragi.' was his thoughts.

And that was a Mystery that he was willing to spend the rest of his life solving.

Yako concentrated on retracting the wings.

Where it had not hurt in the dream when they came out it hurt now when they went back in. She could not contain the sound of pain that came from her lips and Neuro could not bear to hear them so he did the only thing that he knew to do that would distract her from the pain. First he thought about shoving his hand in her mouth but he had no desire to ge tit bitten and he had a funner way to distract her.

He kissed her fully on the mouth demanding that she respond. At first the girl resisted to focused on the pain where the wings were retracting in to her back, but he grabbed the back of her head and crushed her mouth to his where he pushed his tongue past her lips in his desire to taste the anguish of her pain. As his appendage entered her mouth his free hand cupped her round rear and pulled her closer to him pressing her body fully against his. He was rewarded with a moan of pleasure from her throat and the sweet taste that he was becoming addicted to.

So long as he had this he did not need mystery to fill his stomach. She was the Ultimate mystery and he would have to make sure to keep her bound to him forever.

After awhile of kissing and grinding on both parts they broke apart winded and flushed. "You are so sadistic. Taking advantage of my pain to enjoy yourself." Yako panted

"It worked did it not, your wings are retracted and the pain you felt was removed. Be pleased that I was gracious enough to help an insignificant slug such as you. Now it is time to go back to sleep. Maybe you will grow a piggy snout to go with your wings." He chided her playfully

"Neuro?" she said and waited till he looked down at her to continue

"What type of wings were those. They did not look like yours. They were all leathery like bats wings but they had shiny scales. Bats don't have scales, What type of demon do you think I have in me?"

"A pig. One that wants to eat everything that it can. So it looks like the majestic me will have to tolerate having a piggish angel human detective as my partner." he told her. There was no way that he was going to tell her right now that she was a dragon the natural enemy of parrots, better to tell her she is a pig.

"Oh Neuro can't you be serious just this once? Tell me the truth." she demanded

"There you go again telling your master what to do. I will have to find a way punish you for that. But now I am tired go to sleep Yako. " The demon said and closed his eyes ending all discussions.

Yako gave up for now and decided that it was a good ideal to go back to sleep.

The petite woman wrapped her arms around the tall man laying beneath her and snuggled her face into his shirt engulfing herself in his scent before dozing off.

She could get use to this ...

She wondered how much longer they had in the demonic bubble before it was time to return to reality...

No hurry ...she thought 'Neuro is nicer in here when we get home things will be back to the normal torture'

But she would take nothing less and ask to change not a thing.

**Yes I know that this chapter is short It is a bridge between the previous chapters and the ones to come..I hope that you like it**

**As I always strive to do good...Please review let me know if this chapter goes to far off because I have another to write**

**with another dream but do not know what the dream should be about...Any suggestions All are welcome. I might get more done **

**THank you all...**

**Edited 9/4/2012**


	9. Have you no faith

**Title : Chapter 9 Have you no faith**

**Rating: Teen + For Language/violence General Neuro stuff**

**Summary: This is not what was supposes to happen. He was dead. How could this be, she is going to destroy that book!**

**Genre: Romance/surprise**

**Relationship: Neuro/Yako**

**Warnings: Spoilers maybe, slight violence, possible type o's and reversed words(I am dyslexic)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga, anime, or characters in any way for Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro**

**A/N: I made a picture and it led to this chapter in the story. I put a link for the picture on my profile. I hope that it meets expectation's and is enjoyed. And I am thankful for all the reviews and support. And I have left some notes to reviewers on the bottom. I will try to answer your questions and respond to what you say.**

She could not believe this.

Yako was in tears.

After all that she had done all that had happened he still died.

Neuro had turned to ash in her hands.

.

.

_Just a few moments earlier_

The demonic energy had dissipated and released them and she woke from sleep.

His form looked so much better the glow was back to his skin and the heat in his body.

He did not open his eyes though.

She slid off of him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Neuro, the cocoon is gone time to wake up now" Yako said as she placed her hand on his face and with that one touch his skin began to crumble and turn to ash. In a matter of seconds she was left sitting on her knees with a pile of ash in front of her and filled her hands.

She was in shock! This could not be happening. There was no way it had to be another dream testing her. "Neuro!" She screamed as the tears started to flow down her face clutching at the ash dust on the couch.

Yako lifted her head to see the surprised looks on everyone's faces and it hit that this must be real, never before had the others been in her dreams.

She was hurt.

She was angry.

With a tear streaked face she was outraged beyond reason.

She stood up and turned to face the book. The demonic text was going to pay for what it has done. The angrier she got the more her appearance changed. The morphing girl did not notice what was happening to herself all she cared about is that Neuro was dead and there was going to be hell to pay.

He turned to dust in her arms what she had done was supposes to save him and bind her to him forever how could she be bound if he was gone? And how could he be gone and she was sill here? The more she thought the more angered the got.

"Book how dare you trick me. I did what you wanted and you did not keep your end of the bargain. I am going to destroy you! No one will ever be tricked by you again!" she venomously stated. The energy around her raising to the point that the windows were groaning.

As she lashed out at the demonic text their was a bright flash of power that left her momentarily immobile and blind .

Then the Aura in the room suddenly changed

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The stunned girl just stood there staring at him.

She could not believe her eyes.

Just moments ago he had turned to ash in her arms and she was distraught and full of tears.

But now there he stood in all of his glory right before her with that huge grin plastered to his face.

His two toned hair, the glorious dark violet and golden locks adorning his head. Those teeth that were always so perfect in his mouth distinguishing his grin. That dark blue suit and cream-colored scarf, but there were no triangles in his hair or on his jacket.

"You ...you ...you died! How could you be here? You died. _You turned to ash in my hands._ How are you here?" The young blond stammered out between bouts of tears.

The tears were of grief, relief, anger and Kami knows what else. She was just so glad to see him. Nothing could compare to the joy in her heart at this moment.

Without further thought she ran, rather tripped, to him and tackled him in the tightest embrace she could muster. He folded his arms around her and inhaled the scent of her hair and of the general aura that she gave off and hummed in appreciation before tightening his grasp enough to hear her start to crack and pop in his embrace .

She did not complain, quite the opposite she thought that she would never feel him touch her again and would take what ever he gave her.

She could never get enough of him holding her.

She could not contain her tears and to her surprise he let her cry them out. When she had stopped blubbering like a child she pulled away from his jacket. She then realized that she had made it wet with her tears and she was hoping that he would not be too upset with her for soiling his garment.

Their eyes met and in that moment the young high school detective knew that she never wanted to let him go again.

There was so much relief, joy and something that he did not recognize in her eyes that it made him feel something that he had felt before and tried his best to remove the nasty emotion from his brain but there it was again seeping back in.

He was glad that he was able to make it back to her as fast as he did. He did not want anyone else to get any ideals of harming his property while he was gone. He had put too much effort into evolving her to the point that she is now.

It would be bothersome to have to find some one new to work with him. Besides she had pledged to be with him for eternity, and she did smell delicious.

With that thought he put on his best smile and grasp the top of her head. It is always funny to watch her eyes slightly pop when he grasped the top of her head. Making sure not to apply too much pressure he lifted her and lightly tossed her across the room.

She slammed into the wall with enough force to knock one of the pictures off and then slumped to the floor. The young girl pulled herself into a sitting position and looked at the tall man standing across from the room.

Her smile almost rivaled his.

Then he spoke.

"Such as me will not be defeated by an insignificant piece of trash such as that. I am one of the greatest demons in all of hell after all. Have you such little faith in me? My dear Yako. As my Partner you should know that I will never leave you."

"Neuro, it is you. You look different, not much but different. What happened? You turned to dust." Yako asked lifting her hands showing the ash that was still there. Having him in front of her helped to calm her down and now she could think.

"When I reappeared in Hell my parents were waiting for me. My father opened a portal to return me to this place and time. Mother was quite happy with the new body that_ you_ created for me even if it does contain a heart. What crumbled before you was just a shell, a chrysalis if you may. This body does not appear as magnificent as my previous body but I will be able to store my demonic powers more effectively and stay in the human world to eat." He said wiping the drool from his mouth just thinking of the delicious meal he will soon consume.

"You have merged my human and demonic form perfectly to allow me to be able to use most of my true power in the human world. Now I will appear more human to everyone around me. Do not let it fool you slug I am still a great demon and now will be able to show even more of my strength than before." He gloated

"I think that this new look will fit in better with people but there is not too much change. I am happy to see you Neuro and to know that you will not be leaving me again soon. " Yako smiled " I do not want you to be dead, I want you alive and here with me"

"Is my slave giving me orders? I shall remind you of who is the boss then you can enjoy me being here while you are in chains dangling from the ceiling." The happy demon said as he headed for the laughing girl...

"If you wish to have an audience watch your torture please go ahead" Yako laughed.

"I already know that they are there. I assumed that if they were here they already knew the situation so it will not interfere in my treatment of you" The demon stated happily.

"Um Nogami-san I would rather that you did not tie my daughter up in front of me. Sure she might enjoy it but I would not." A smiling Haruka Katsuragi stated stepping forward. "Once I leave you can partake in any type of bondage play you wish but please keep it private and in the bed chambers where it belongs. That is what a honeymoon is for after all."

There was a knock at the office door then the door opened and the two most glorious people that Yako had ever seen stepped in to the office.

"Mother Father how nice to see you again so soon" Neuro stated painstakingly polite as he bowed to his mother. He then returned to Yakos side.

"Are you going to introduce these humans to us, my dear son?" Suzume inquired of her son in a quiet sweet voice that demanded attention.

"Humans, this is my parents Satoshi and Suzume Noagmi, the Emperor and Empress of Hell." Neuro stated as he waved his hands in the direction of his parents and bowed to them.. If it were not for the huge grin on his face one would think that he was upset by his tone.

"And parents this is the lowly human louse that has bonded herself to me without permission and changed my body into what you see here before you." He said grinning at Yako with his eyes glowing full of energy. The demon was enjoying the tension she was giving off he loved to keep her on her toes. "This is the louse mother Haruka Katsuragi, Slave number one Akane, Slave number two Shinobu Godai, Yakos friend Kanae Kagohara and the one hiding in the bathroom thinking that no one can sence him is the disgusting angel Seiichi Katsuragi, Yakos dad."

"Pleased to meet you all, my we all make a happy family." Suzume said. "Dear you should say something to them also"

"I have more important things to do than waste energy on a group of humans that do not even offer me food. There is no chaos here at all. The only thing that is out of place is that our son has failed to get a proper set of slaves. How will they produce young to serve him in the future if the female is stuck in a wall with a rotting body dependent on stray demonic energy?" Satoshi smugly stated then he waved his hand.

"Book come here!" it was a command and the encyclopedia appeared in his hand. He read what was inside and was pleased with what he saw. "Son what is your answer to what she has done?" as always he went right to the point.

"May I read what is in the pages father?" Neuro inquired of the Emperor. "As you wish" the older demon said extended the hand holding the book. The book then appeared in the hands of the prince.

Neuro only took a second to read what was written but he could not believe that she was able to complete the contract fully and would accept knowing the consequences if he refused her.

Once again there was that feeling that he had tried so hard to abolish from himself.

Yes he was proud of her and was pleased that she would go through so much to save him and keep him with her. He was upset that she would presume that it was ok for make such decisions on her own. In her defense she did leave him the choice to accept her as a mate or as a slave.

In one of the dreams she had told him that to her there was no difference so long as he was with her. They had discussed what she had done in detail. And she had matured a lot in the time that they were in the cocoon. Both mentally and physically.

When he had first reappeared in the office she was magnificent. Her demonic appearance and the energy that she had built up to unleash on the book was euphoric. Yako had been so intent on the book that she did not feel him when he stepped through the portal and her words were music to his ears. If he had not released the blast of energy that he did he had no doubt that she would of destroyed it. His father would not of been happy to loose such a valuable tool and the contract would be void. Neuro was glad that he had stopped her.

She had embrace him while she was still partially demon form though she did not know it. Her grip had been far greater than he had expected.

Neuro had let her calm down all the way before speaking to her.

Yes he would accept the conditions. But he wanted to make sure once more that this is what she wants and not because of the agreement between the fathers.

"I will answer you in a moment Father but first, Yako. Why do you want to be bound to me?" was what he asked to the shock of everyone else in the room.

Everything depends on her answer. He will not accept her if it is not what she wants for her self. This will be for the two of them, their decision not predestined by anyone else.

Every one was quiet even Godai for once had nothing to say and wanted to hear what the now young woman had to say.

**Well there it is I am waiting on pins and needles to know what every one thinks. **

**I know that it is a little shorter than my other chapters but the next one will have a lot to say I promise..**

**Here is some acknowledgment to my reviewers another author 9TeiruKitsuneToo , gave me the ideal. It is wonderful to know that someone pays attention to what you say. They write an awesome Neuro based story that I totally love.**

**ivyknightfire :I thank you for your reviews and am glad that you like it and I am grateful for your reviews**

**kurono-aijin :I am glad that you loved it and I gave up on the dream sequences I might add little bits later in the story to explain some out of the ordnary actions. Some dreams might not be remembered till they are needed. **

**Almeira Hernandez: thank you for reviewing and your lines are just fine. I try to make sure that my spelling and grammar are in good form so that it is easier for everyone to read. And I am glad that you are satisfied I will try to continue to do so**.

**To my anonymous reviewer I wanted to let you know that I did get your review and thank you I am glad that I could put a smile on your face**

**kimiko anako, Roxxi980 , and Unleash Your Inner Self :Thank you so much for the help and encouragement I will do my best to kep you entertained**

**kurono-aijin: I am glad that you like what I have done and I am planning to continue I think if my muse keeps me writing they are awake now but I still have to let you know what everyone thinks. I am anxious to see what Godai will say. I love writing him he is so expressive**

**ChuluSempai18 :Thank you for the repeat reviews and I will do my best to keep it up**

**mistontli :It has been a while since I heard from you but Thank you for reading and reviewing and giving ideals for the story**

**kurono-aijin: Yes the Mystery is from Yako do you like the way that it turned out and is still developing**

**vampire-fetish15: You were my first positive review and I enjoy seeing your continued support**

**Meichiri :You were my first review and pointed out the things that I did wrong and needed to change and I am thankful that you did because I did as you suggested I would like to know if you still read my stories and if it is any better than when I first posted I even redid the first chapter. Some of my chapters are not all that long but I think that the content makes up for it. Thank you **

**Thank you all and please don't hesitate to leave me a review so I know if it is ok and if the story if going the way you like... **

**MILISSARUKIA :) **

**I have gone through all the previous chapters in preparation for the next one to be released and will be reposting all the chapters with minor alterations and fixed spelling thank you so much for your time. The next chapter will be out when I put all the fixed chapters up ...Please Enjoy**

**Edited 9/4/2012**


	10. Godis week

**Chapter ten of What if Yako saved Neuro**

**Title : Godais' week**

**Rating: Teen + For Language/violence General Neuro /Godai stuff**

**Summary: He is stuck in the office for a whole week waiting for the stupid thing to hatch and the only company he has is a braid of hair. How will Godai cope and at long last the cocoon is broken what will happen**

**Genera: Romance/surprise**

**Relationship: Neuro/Yako, Godai/Akane**

**Warnings: Spoilers maybe, slight violence, possible type o's and reversed words(I am dyslexic)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga, anime, or characters in any way for Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro or any other characters or mangas that I might reference to in this story...**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter it is centered around Godai. Since he has not had much appearance in the story lately I figured his view on the week in the office might be interesting don't worry I am getting there I just figured out that the chapter I wanted to write is very detailed and thought that it might be easier if I put Godai up to explain some. I had to go back and re read my whole story so I would not be putting in inconsistencies in. if you notice something that clashes with an earlier chapter please let me know so I can fix it**

**ANOTHER NOTE FOR YOU READERS ABOUT NEUROS PARENTS... WHEN I CAME UP FOR THE ATTITUDES FOR THE PARENTS I TRIED TO BASE THE DADS PERSONALITY OFF OF NEURO JUST MORE STUCK UP LIKE SESSHOMARU OFF OF INUYASHA. AND HIS MOM IS BASED ON THE ATTITUDE THAT 4TH SQUAD CAPTIN UNOHANA OFF OF BLEACH HAS. I JUST LIKE HOW WHEN SHE TALKS THAT SHE DOES NOT HAVE TO SPEAK UP TO GET EVERYONES ATTENTION. WITH JUST A LOOK ALL THE GUYS TREMBLE IN FEAR.**

* * *

><p>The last week had been blissfully peaceful for the young yakuza general. He had found out the first and only time that he left the office that he could not stay away without consequences'. But with no monster to torment him and no unnecessary trips to provide food for Yakos bottomless stomach Godai Shinobu had a whole week to relax. He had slept for almost a whole day after the missy had created the cocoon for her and the monster. He had no ideal that he was so tired and with Akane taking care of the phone, the office door locked and the demonic barrier up it was like the rest of the world just disappeared.<p>

When the blond man had awakened from his long slumber to reassure himself that it was really happening he placed his hand once again on the glowing green cocoon to feel the flexible warm outside he could feel and hear something like a heartbeat strong and steady thrumming from within. It amazed him that the brat was able to do something like this and he some how knows that she is all right.

When he first started to wake up he was thinking that maybe it had been some strange dream but touching the object left no room for doubt. This was real she had really put everything on the line for that monster. That damn demon better be appreciative of what she has done for him.

"Damn stupid girl. Why did she have to be so attached to that frigging monster." He growled to himself. At this point he remembered that there was actually some one there to talk to and went to address the hair in the wall.

"You know Akane-chan, finding out that you were a corpse stuck in the wall didn't surprise me all that much. At least you did not get the treatment that me and the missy did. You are already dead what else could he possibly do to you to torture you?" Godai joked with the secretary .

"_Neuro would threaten to do things to make my hair look despicable or take away the battery that keeps me alive when he is not here but Miss Detective would keep me shiny, give me hair treatments and pretty hair ties and bows_" Akane wrote on her white board

"I guess he would find a way to torment anyone to get what he wanted. I believe that freaking monster enjoys the pain he causes other to much." The man answered, "I am going to go out and get some food and supplies for the week will you be ok here without me to watch over them?" He asked her he couldn't help but be nice to the damn braid he felt a connection to her he just couldn't understand why. Maybe it was the fact that they both have to deal with all this bullshit. When the hair waved up and down to show that she would be ok he decided to ask her "Is there anything that you need while I am out?"

Akane was shocked that he would even ask her something like that the only person that really ever got her things was Yako and she didn't ask if there was anything in particular.

"A_ new bow would be nice and maybe if you could brush me later_" She wrote out

"Damn girl you are one cheep date. I will see what I can do. I wont be long." the yakuza said " I need to tend to my business a little too, need to make sure people are doing what they are suppose to." Godai thought that it was ironic that he controlled his own company but still answered to a monster, high school girl and a braid. He left the office laughing and did not forget to lock the door. He figured that since he could leave the barrier that he would be able to get back in. He was there when it was created after all.

He had left the office for a total of two hours and the need to get back to the office was so overwhelming that it almost made him sick. He had never experienced such a feeling in his life. He had went back to the company to check up on things and tell them where to reach him when the sudden urge to return to the office hit him, at first he ignored it as an after effect of being exposed to all the energy the day before and worry about Yako but the feeling quickly became so strong that he had no choice to accept it and return. And he did rather angrily.

"Damn freaking monster book what the hell did you do to me that I can't even leave this cursed office for a short while without getting sick!" The irate yakuza yelled as he stormed into the office kicking the door shut behind him. There was no response from the book but Godai concluded that he was not to go to far from the office because as soon as he go on to the elevator he was feeling much better. But by then he was so angry you could almost see fire shooting from his ears.

"I guess I will just have to sit here and wait for the missy and monster to wake up. It is a good thing that I have his account numbers I will just order out and have them deliver what I want." he grinned contemplating what he was going to buy this week if he was going to be stuck in this office baby sitting a frigging cocoon he was going to eat well and get what ever he wanted as pay.. After a long set of calls on the phone Godai remembered what he had gotten at the store before he went to the office building.

"Akane-chan will this be alright?" He asked as he pulled a blue silk ribbon out of a shopping bag. And when she started doing her happy dance to show that she liked it he chuckled then asked "Where is the stuff the brat uses on your hair and I will put this on you."

Akane was so happy that he had got her a new ribbon that she thought that she would dance right off of the wall. She pointed to where Yako kept the supplies for her hair. The blond man retrieved the bag of supplies studied what was in the bag then removed the pink triangle clip and started to brush and apply treatment to her hair.

"I use to do this for my best friends sister all the time. I always enjoyed doing it to. As long as you don't go telling everyone that I do this for you I have no problem doing it. I just don't want anyone to think that I am going soft. I got a frigging image to keep up you know. " He explained to the hair. Akane just wrapped around his hand to show that she understood and took a lock of her hair and caressed his face.

Miss detective always did such a good job on her hair and it felt good when her friend from school, Kanae was doing it this week. But this man had magic hands she was tingling all over, if she was still alive and had a body for him to caress she was sure that he would make her whole body sing with desire and ecstasy. Akane had no ideal why it felt so different to have a man caress her like he was and she knew that she would let him do it any time he wanted. Maybe she will ask Neuro to attach her to something that the yakuza could take her home in the evening when this is done.

By the time that he was done the long blue silk ribbon was intertwined within her braid with the pink triangle fastened at the end again. Akane held herself up so she would reflect in the mirror. Godai had no ideal how a pice of hair could see her reflection but apparently she was happy with it from the dance she was doing. The happy hair motioned for the man to come to her and when he got close enough she caressed his cheek then brushed over his lips with a light touch.

"I am glad that you enjoyed the work that I did on you. Don't forget and tell some one or that will be the last time I do that for you. The last thing I need if for that damn monster to know that I know how to be a hair dresser.." He then took the end of the braid in his hand and raised it to his lips like a gentleman would do a ladys hand and gave it a light kiss. "Thank you my lady, Please return to salon Godai anytime for your hair care." He said then released her

Elsewhere looking in was a certain demon emperor. Satoshi Nogami watched on with amusement, he had not liked it when the servant had left the office unprotected earlier. His sons louse had made a good barrier but that did not mean that some would not try to get in. He had made the worthless slave return to the office with a little curse. So long as he stays where he belong he will not be in any danger but leaving his post will make him ill and kill him if he does not return quickly to the barrier where he is protected from the curse. The slave did figure it out pretty quick though maybe he is not to unevolved.

And this one is so good for a meal his anger and the chaos he causes is so delicious that the Emperor enjoys watching him. But then he goes and acts all nice to the other servant and the emotions that Satoshi experienced from him were confusing to say the least. His son has a long way to go in choosing his servants the way that they are now there will be no future servants from them.

"I know the perfect wedding present for my son. It will be so fun and chaotic that I will get a good meal from those two for a long time." He said to himself " Woman where is my resurrection book I have the perfect wedding present for your son" The emperor spoke up so his wife would hear him.

Suzume glided in the room holding the book he requested "Here you are dear, How nice of you to gift our son a present for his wedding. Do you think that he will be upset at what we arranged for him?" She questioned in a small voice.

How Satoshi enjoyed the sound of her voice. His mate never needed to raise her voice for any one to listen. Her vocal cords would easily wind a spell on whoever could hear the melodious sound and he was not completely immune to it. The Empress was the only known living being that had any control over him, even if it was slight and that was for wonderful chaos. The greatest male demon would rather not upset his mate for when she was angry she would destroy whatever she deemed too bothersome and as to date he has been the only being to ever survive her rampage. That is when she became his mate. The fight that they had destroyed a lot of hell in their battle when she had finally conceded that he would be a good match for her that his turmoil would keep her satisfied for some time.

"Woman there is no need to worry about such trivial things I am going to prepare something that will provide me with some good meals for quite a while. That loathsome servant is so crude how do you think he will respond when I bind him to a mate? It will be a wonderful meal. Now leave me I have a spell to prepare." He dismissed his wife as he started to read.

He kept a watch on the portal to the office he could not enter the barrier but he could absorb the emotions of the detestable slave and it made the greatest demon grin mischievously. This is one tasteful meal that slug can cause chaos from anywhere, He was presently on the phone and the energy that was being emitted was glorious. The emperor did not have to see who was on the other line to absorb the chaotic energy. Such a lovely meal.

That is pretty much how it went for the whole week for the trapped yakuza. He did not mind too much he had the phone so that her could call everyone to tell them what to do and had the monsters bank account to buy things to be delivered to him here and to his office at the corporation. The main downside is when the old man would call him because he could not defeat the damn video game and Godai would have to call an underling to go help the supposedly president of the information company with his problem. But the plus is that he did not have to see the old fart. He had taken to talking to the braid so much that he did not see her as just a piece of hair sticking out fo the wall.

Yako had pointed out that Akane-chan liked him and after a couple days stuck in the office with her he caught himself wishing that she was still alive. And was wondering what she looked like when she was alive so he asked her if she could show him and she sadly wrote no. She had no one to miss her and no way to get things from her past. Regardless he enjoyed her company and even was able to tell her moods and what she wanted without asking anymore.

It was the seventh day when the cocoon started to pulse and radiate a lot of energy.

"What the hell now. That thing is giving off so much energy that even I can feel it." Godai shouted

Akane had already noticed before the blond man and had contacted Miss Detectives mom to let her know that it was almost time for the hatching. There was a knock on the door and a surprised Godai went to open the door. That was the first time all week that anyone had knocked on the door.

"Hello Shinobu-san" Haruka Katsuragi said. "I was informed that it is almost time for my daughter to awake and I brought Kanae-chan along with me so that we may witness my daughters handy work."

"Hello Godai-san nice to meet you again" Kanae said with a little bow the pierced blond man still made her a little nervous he was always exploding and raving like a mad man. She would no like to make him mad and if he was afraid of Neuro Kanae concluded that her friends assistant must be powerful. She knows all that she had been told but it was still hard to believe without absolute proof. And that is why she demanded to be here today.

The tall blond man stepped aside and let the two women in. The first thing that Kanae noticed was Akane and her new hair ribbon.

"Oh Akane how beautiful where did you get it and how did it get in your hair?" the curious girl asked.

The secretary just wrote on her white board "_That is a secret_" then held the marker like she was shushing someone.

The clueless girl just let it go but Haruka decided not to let it slide "Now Kanae-chan there is only one person here that could of done it. I am sure that she did not do it herself so that only leaves Shinobu-san. Right Shinobu-san, I did not know that the yakuza were such good hair dressers." The older woman teased the blond man.

Godai was standing off to the side becoming red with embarrassment "Hell woman would you just drop it. Some one needed to take care of the secretary while the brat is in that thing" He gruffed gesturing to the pulsating cocoon.

"What ever you say Shinobu-san." the older lady responded while Kanae giggled behind her.

"Just shut the hell up already would you, you little brat and quit laughing at me. That demon will never let me live this down." He hollered at the teenage girl.

At that moment the cocoon flared bright and as the light dissipated the shell faded away appearing to be absorbed into the two on the couch.

"Wow" was all Yakos friend could say. Kanae had never witnessed anything so amazing. And her friend looked so grown up. There was no way that it had been only one week. Yakos hair was longer than hers now and anyone that had seen the two standing next each other before would be able to see how much she had grown in height and when Yako lifted her head it was no longer the chubby face of a teen that was presented it was that of a young woman. As Yako slid off of Neuros chest to the floor it was evident that her body had matured in a womanly way. Her figure was no longer shapeless, the now young woman contained curves that a model would love to have. The love in her eyes was quite evident as she told him it was time to wake up her voice was even different not a lot but someone that knew Yako could tell. But all of this did not matter Kanae was glad to see that her friend was happy. That is when She reached out to touch Neuros face and to everyone's horror he turned to dust.

Meanwhile in Hell

"Hello Neuro dear it is nice to see that your louse has taken such good care of you. I do like this form it is a perfect combination for your energies to converge. But she did add something that was not there before I hope you can handle a human heart because you have one now. You are so much stronger now. What do you think Satoshi dear?" Suzume said.

"Hello Mother, Hello Father" Neuro responded with a bow.

"It is acceptable. More than I thought an unevolved human, demon and angel hybrid was capable of." The Emperor answered. "We have no time for pleasantries return to your unstable mate before she destroys my book brat. If she destroys the book the bond will be broken and I will destroy her for damaging what is mine." He said and with a wave of his hand a portal opened. Neuro then stepped in to the portal.

Yakos wail was ear piercing. None of them had ever heard a sound so devastating. Then the young woman lifted her head and they all could see the main difference in her face. Her eyes were a swirl of gold and brown full of energy. As Yako saw her friends and mom standing there with shocked looks on their faces the realization that she was awake and that this was happening truly hit her.

"Oh Yako dear" Her mom spoke quietly. Mrs Katsuragi. Her heart went out to her daughter the young girl had gone from a total peaceful happy look on her face to one of complete anguish. And that anguish turned to rage as young Yako processed what was happening. Her mother knew that at this moment that nothing that any of them would calm her down. The docile girl that was raised by Haruka and Seiichi Katsuragi no longer existed, there was just a rage fueled morphing young woman that had her heart tore out looking for something to take her anger out on. But Haruka had to admit that Yako made one beautiful demon. She was even more majestic than her grand mother and she had been a full dragon demon. Harukas' father was half human and demon so she had the privilege to meet his mother, her grandmother, once when she was a child. Her father did not show much of his demonic side. And Haruka did not show any, she knew it was there but never utilized it.

Yako did have her grandmothers golden scales with her fathers angelic silver lining on the tips of the wings that came out of her back. The horns that started to sprout from her daughters head were gold and silver swirl that curved back around her head. Her hands were covered in scales and had razor sharp claws at the end. The demonic energy that was gathering around her in her rage was over powering and held the three human spectators frozen under its pressure. As the new demoness gathered her energy to attack the encyclopedia and was ready to launch it there was a blinding flash of light that canceled out the energy that she had accumulated.

Godai was totally blown away by the scene in front of him. The little missy was not so little any more she was all grown up in more ways than one. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing his brain barely had time to process the first change when the monster disintegrated in her hands. And just like in those movies the young woman morphed into a beautiful gold and silver humanoid looking dragon tail included. He was so shocked that had Akane not tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention he would not of seen Neuro step through a portal right into the room with a look of pure pleasure on his face and as Yako declared that she was going to destroy the book. Neuro got an evil grin on his face and release a blast of energy at Yako. The only thing that the blast did was to cancel out Yakos intended blast and froze her in place.

The monster actually looked pleased to see the little miss who was not so little any more. Yako finally found her voice and her words mirrored the energy that she was releasing from her body in waves. Now that she was calming down her appearance was returning to more human. Not knowing that she still possessed a tail she tripped over to Neuro and wrapped her scale covered arms around him in a tight embrace. Godai noticed the slight wince on the monsters face as her arms squeezed him tightly, not that he would mention it. Then the demon returned her embrace and let her cry herself out.

"Maybe she will be a better match for him now. What do you think Akane" Godai whispered to the braid that was still touching his shoulder.

Then after a few moments of her blubbering incoherently in to the demons shirt she raised her head so their eyes could meet and the monsters face was covered by a sadistic grin. Neuro grasp the top of Yako head in his claw and lifted her off the ground to meet him at eye level then just tossed her across the room with such force that it cracked the wall and knocked down the pictures. Pictures that mind you Godai had spent a lot of time anchoring to make sure that these twos play sessions before would not knock them down. This was the first time that they had fallen off in two years.

"Maybe not" he told the hair.

To everyone's surprise Yako just sat up and was grinning just as big as the monster. She was actually enjoying this. Then Neuro spoke to her.

"_**Such as me will not be defeated by an insignificant piece of trash such as that. I am one of the greatest demons in all of hell after all. Have you such little faith in me? My dear Yako. As my Partner you should know that I will never leave you."**_

"Neuro, it is you. You look different, not much but different. What happened? You turned to dust." Yako asked lifting her hands showing the ash that was still there. Having him in front of her helped to calm her down and now she could think.

"When I reappeared in Hell my parents were waiting for me. My father opened a portal to return me to this place and time. Mother was quite happy with the new body that_ you_ created for me even if it does contain a human heart. What crumbled before you was just a shell, a chrysalis if you may. This body does not appear as magnificent as my previous body but I will be able to store my demonic powers more effectively and stay in the human world to eat. You have merged my human and demonic form perfectly to allow me to be able to use most of my true power in the human world. Now I will appear more human to everyone around me. Do not let it fool you slug I am still a great demon and now will be able to show even more of my strength than before." He gloated

"I think that this new look will fit in better with people but there is not too much change. I am happy to see you Neuro and to know that you will not be leaving me again soon. " Yako smiled " I do not want you to be dead, I want you alive and here with me"

"Is my slave giving me orders? I shall remind you of who is the boss then you can enjoy me being here while you are in chains dangling from the ceiling." The happy demon said as he headed for the laughing girl...

"If you wish to have an audience watch your torture please go ahead" Yako laughed.

"I already know that they are there. I assumed that if they were here they already knew the situation so it will not interfere in my treatment of you" The demon stated happily.

Haruka Katsuragi had had enough of the playful banter between the two love birds and decided to speak up.

"Um Nogami-san I would rather that you did not tie my daughter up in front of me. Sure she might enjoy it but I would not." A smiling Haruka Katsuragi stated stepping forward. "Once I leave you can partake in any type of bondage play you wish but please keep it private and in the bed chambers where it belongs. That is what a honeymoon is for after all."

There was a knock at the office door then the door opened and the two most glorious people that Yako had ever seen stepped in to the office.

"Mother Father how nice to see you again so soon" Neuro stated painstakingly polite as he bowed to his mother. He then returned to Yakos side.

"Are you going to introduce these humans to us, my dear son?" Suzume inquired of her son in a quiet sweet voice that demanded attention.

"Humans, this is my parents Satoshi and Suzume Nogami, the Emperor and Empress of Hell." Neuro stated as he waved his hands in the direction of his parents and bowed to them.. If it were not for the huge grin on his face one would think that he was upset by his tone.

"And parents this is the lowly human louse, Yako Kartsuragi that has bonded herself to me without permission and changed my body into what you see here before you." He said grinning at Yako with his eyes glowing full of energy. The demon was enjoying the tension she was giving off he loved to keep her on her toes. "This is the louses mother Haruka Katsuragi, Slave number one Akane, Slave number two Shinobu Godai, Yakos friend Kanae Kagohara and the one hiding in the bathroom thinking that no one can sence him is the disgusting angel Seiichi Katsuragi, Yakos dad."

Yakos moms eyes grew wide at that announcement. He had told her that he was an angel before his life with her and would go back to his previous existence and watch over her. That he would not be allowed to see her again till she passed from this life. To know that he was there to help watch over their daughter fill her with joy.

"Pleased to meet you all, my we all make a happy family." Suzume said. "Dear you should say something to them also"

The empress was enjoying the emotional meal that she was receiving unlike most demons she fed on all emotions and the more different emotions the better the meal. This was like having gourmet take out.

"I have more important things to do than waste energy on a group of humans that do not even offer me food. There is no chaos here at all. The only thing that is out of place is that our son has failed to get a proper set of slaves. How will they produce young to serve him in the future if the female is stuck in a wall with a rotting body dependent on stray demonic energy?" Satoshi smugly stated then he waved his hand.

He was totally enjoying feeding off of the havoc that Yako had caused when she thought that Neuro died and the raging emotions from slave number two over his statement. But that is something that he will not share with anyone else.

"Book come here!" it was a command and the encyclopedia appeared in his hand. He read what was inside and was pleased with what he saw. "Son what is your answer to what she has done?" as always he went right to the point.

"May I read what is in the pages father?" Neuro inquired of the Emperor. "As you wish" the older demon said extended the hand holding the book. The book then appeared in the hands of the prince.

Neuro only took a second to read what was written but he could not believe that she was able to complete the contract fully and would accept knowing the consequences if he refused her.

Once again there was that feeling that he had tried so hard to abolish from himself.

Yes he was proud of her and was pleased that she would go through so much to save him and keep him with her. He was upset that she would presume that it was ok for her to make such decisions on her own. In her defence she did leave him the choice to accept her as a mate or as a slave or not at all.

In one of the dreams she had told him that to her there was no difference, to be his mate or slave so long as she was with him. They had discussed what she had done in detail. And she had matured a lot in the time that they were in the cocoon. Both mentally and physically.

When he had first reappeared in the office she was magnificent. Her demonic appearance and the energy that she had built up to unleash on the book was euphoric. Yako had been so intent on the book that she did not feel him when he stepped through the portal and her words were music to his ears. If he had not released the blast of energy that he did he had no doubt that she would of destroyed his fathers toy. The emperor would not of been happy to loose such a valuable tool and the contract she worked so hard on would be void. Neuro was glad that he had stopped her.

She had embrace him while she was still partially demon form though she did not know it. Her grip had been far greater than he had expected.

Neuro had let her calm down all the way before speaking to her.

Yes he would accept the conditions. But he wanted to make sure once more that this is what she wants and not because of the agreement between the fathers.

"I will answer you in a moment Father but first, Yako. Why do you want to be bound to me?" was what he asked to the shock of everyone else in the room.

Everything depends on her answer. He will not accept her if it is not what she wants for her self. This will be for the two of them, their decision not predestined by anyone else.

Every one was quiet even Godai for once had nothing to say and wanted to hear what the now young woman had to say.

Yako was not sure what to say she had been shocked to see Neuros parents waltz right into the office. They were the most beautiful beings that she had ever seen. She had no problem telling that they were demons from their energy signature and now that she has calmed down enough to concentrate she could feel everyone's energy signature including her dads. When Neuro introduced her to his parents he sounded proud and that was a shock. She was not use to getting any form of positive feedback from Neuro most especially not so straight forward.

"You are asking my why I want to be with you, to be bonded to you?

The reason that I want to be bonded to you was that I want to be with you forever.

The time that I spent away from you after officer Sasazuka died made me realize that I did not want to be away from you and I knew that I loved you even before then." She stated with tears in her eyes

"You have changed my life so much that I could not imagine my life without you.

I spend my every moment thinking of you. When I am away from you I am drawn back to your side.

If I had a choice of spending an eternity with you or all the food that I could eat I would choose you.

I know that you will not let me starve and honestly for once I am not hungry.

I want to be bonded to you because I am selfish, if we are bonded I will always be with you.

This is the one thing that I want for myself. I do not want anyone to be able to take you away." Yako explained with passion in her eyes.

"I do not want anyone to be able to take you away from me now or ever.

If it will be as your slave than so be it I do not care so long as I am with you.

I want to be your mate I did enjoy our dream adventures and would like to continue them but the choice is your's how we are bonded.

Is that answer enough?" Yako finished making sure to keep eye contact with Neuro.

Neuro made sure to keep his eyes locked on Yakos swirling yellow and brown ones. The best way to tell if someone is telling the truth is to watch their eyes. "Is that all you have to say?" Neuro asked Yako in a monotone voice his face showing no emotion.

"Yes Neuro, that is all I have to say" Was her answer. With the way that he was talking and the way that he looked Yako was afraid that he was going to deny her.

"I see" Was his response as he removed his gaze from hers to face his father. "I have made my decision Emperor" The demon stated in a bored tone.

"You understand that the decision you choose now will be permanent. Choose well Prince Neuro for a lot rides on your decision." The Emperor stated using Neuros title to point out the severity of the situation.

In a bored tone the Prince responded "Yes Father I understand fully what is at stake with my decision. And that I do not make my choice lightly. My decision is made based on what I want and nothing else. I do not care about your treaty or promises that were made by someone other than my self. I will only be responsible for my own decisions and those of my servants of course because they are my responsibility." the demon stated calmly. "But ... I will need assistance with keeping them in line seeing as my servants numbers are growing by the day. For that I will need a partner someone to stand by my side and make sure that all is done right." Neuro said then paused and his facial expression changed and a smile covered his face as he looked at Yako. "Isnt that right Sense?"

Yako was so shocked at how Neuros demeanor changed so quickly that she almost did not get that he was doing this to mess with her. He had been so serious now he is back to acting like he does when out in public and he needs to keep his cover. Yako almost expected a normal human to walk into the room after the change in his tone.

"Yes Neuro" was all she could say to what he said.

"So father my decision is to take Yako as my mate and slave under all conditions of the contract that she made except that I wish to make an amendment that my life will also be tied to Yakos. If the day is to come that Yako Katsuragi was to die once I have exacted my revenge on the culprit and she has not resurrected than my life shall also end and my essence will join hers no matter where it is. The louse gave me a human heart and I doubt that I would want to continue living if there was no one there for it to be tied to. I would rather cease to exist than to be subject to such emotions without her to take them out on." Neuro stated firmly

"If that is what you wish than so it shall be. May I have to book?" Satoshi said. With that Neuro returned the encyclopedia to him. With a touch of his hand the demon Emperor added the condition to the contract. He then handed the book back to his son to read.

The contract read

**BY ORDER OF SATOSHI NOGAMI THE EMPEROR OF HELL IT IS HERE BY ORDERED THAT**

**THIS IS A BINDING MARRIAGE CONTRACT BETWEEN**

**THE PRINCE OF HELL NOGAMI NEURO AND THE SERVANT OF KAMI KATSURAGI YAKO**

**KATSURAGI YAKO WILL BIND HERSELF PERMANENTLY TO MASTER NOGAMI NEURO**

**AND THAT MASTER NOGAMI NEURO WILL BIND HIM SELF PERMANENTLY TO KATSURAGI YAKO**

**THIS BOND WILL BE FOR THE REST OF MISTRESS YAKOS' AND MASTER NEUROS' EXISTENCE**

**THE BOND WILL BE PERMANENT AND FOREVER LASTING BEYOND DEATH**

**MISTRESS YAKO MUST STAY BY THE YOUNG MASTERS SIDE FOREVER**

**MASTER NEURO WILL HAVE NO RIGHT TO BREAK THE BOND**

**MASTER NEURO WILL KEEP MISTRESS YAKO BY HIS SIDE FOREVER**

**YOUNG MASTER HAS CHOSEN THAT MISTRESS YAKO WILL STAY AS HIS MATE AND SLAVE**

**MISTRESS YAKO WILL BE BOUND TO THE YOUNG MASTER**

**THE YOUNG MASTER WILL BE BOUND TO HER AS HE HAS CHOSEN TO BE**

**MISTRESS YAKO MAY HAVE NO OTHER MATE**

**MASTER NEURO MAY HAVE NO OTHER MATE**

**YOUNG MISTRESS YAKO WILL BE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF YOUNG MASTER NEURO**

**MISTRESS YAKO WILL NOT BE PERMITTED TO DIE UNLESS THE YOUNG MASTER WILLS IT**

**IN THE EVENT OF MISTRESS YAKOS DEATH MASTER NEURO WILL ALSO DIE**

**IN THE EVENT THAT MASTER NEURO SHALL DIE SO SHALL MISTRESS YAKO**

**WHICHEVER OF THE TWO THAT LIVES BEYOND THE OTHER WILL SEEK VENGEANCE**

**WHEN VENGEANCE IS FOUND THAN THE REMAINING SURVIVOR SHALL FOLLOW THE ESSENCE OF THE OTHER IN TO ETERNITY**

**WHEREVER THAT MAY BE HEAVEN OR HELL**

**WILL YOU YOUNG MISTRESS YAKO KATSURAGI BIND HERSELF BODY, HEART AND SOUL TO YOUNG MASTER NEURO NOGAMI**

**FOR ALL OF ETERNITY IN LIFE AND DEATH TILL THE END OF ALL TIME?**

**WILL YOUNG MASTER NEURO NOGAMI BIND HIMSELF TO YOUNG MISTRESS YAKO KATSURAGI BODY, HEART AND SOUL**

**FOR ALL OF ETERNITY IN LIFE AND DEATH TILL THE END OF ALL TIME?**

**.**

**.**

"That should satisfy both you and the detestable angels. My contract with them will be fulfilled with this joining. You know what has to be done now get on with it. I have more important things to do than stand here holding your hand." Satoshi stated. Leaving their son and his intended mate to stand by themselves he walked back to his wife. "I am bored of this you better have something to make it worth my while for treating your son so kindly" He told her "Yes my lord I have a full array of things to treat you to once we get back home" Suzume purred seductively. "But we do need to finish what was started here first dear husband."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DONT KILL ME I DECIDED TO LEAVE IT THERE I THOUGHT THAT THERE WERE ENOUGH WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER I AM NOT SURE WHAT IS TOO MANY TO PRINT OUT BUT OVER 7000 DOES SEEM TO BE A BIT MUCH. MORE TO COME QUICKLY BUT TONIGHT I AM TIRED I HAVE BEEN WRITING FOR THE WHOLE DAY I WOKE UP WITH THE PLOT BUNNY IN MY HEAD AND JUST COULD NOT GET IT TO STOP SO THIS WAS THE RESULT. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF IT IS TOO MUCH AT ONCE OR IF IT WAS OK. <strong>

**WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT IT IS THAT THEY HAVE TO FINISH UP? **

**WHAT WILL BE THE PRESENT FROM HIS PARENTS? I AM SURE MOST OF YOU HAVE ALREADY FIGURED IT OUT. **

**lunabloodmoon666-THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEW I HOPE THAT THIS ONE WAS NOT TOO LONG AND THAT I STILL DESCRIBED THINGS OUT ENOUGH FOR YOU TO BE ABLE TO visualize IT MOST OF THE TIME AFTER I WRITE A STORY I END UP DREAMING ABOUT IT AND THEN IT MAKES IT EASIER TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**mistontli-THANK YOU I DID NOT MEAN TO TAKE SO LONG BETWEEN MY CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY I DD WRITE ANOTHER A WHILE BACK WHEN I WAS HAVING A BLOCK ON THIS ONE.**

**Guest-I LOVE ALL REVIEWS I AM GLAD THAT YOU LIKE MY ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS. I PUT A LOT OF THOUGHT IN HOW TO MAKE THEM WORKOUT.**

**KuroNeko-WELL NOW YOU KNOW WHAT HER ANSWER IS ALONG WITH HIS I HOPE THAT I DID NOT LEAVE EVERYONE HANGING TO BAD BUT I WAS AFRAID THAT THE CHAPTER WAS GETTING TO LONG NEXT CHAPTER SOON I PROMISE. **

**TO ALL OF YOU OUT THERE THAT ENJOY THIS STORY THANK YOU FOR READING WEATHER YOU REVIEW OR NOT**

**I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK SO IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT JUST DROP A LINE TO LET ME KNOW...**

**THANK YOU **

**edited 9/4/2012**


	11. The contract is complete

**A/N: I have edited all the chapters fixed some inconsistences and other things added a little here and there not much and not I can happily say that this portion of the story has ended and when I get time it will be on to the next season ( so to speak) 4/18/2013**

**On to the long awaited next and last chapter.**

**Please forgive me for my tardiness life can really get in the way of the creative process.**

**Chapter eleven of What if Yako saved Neuro**

**Title : The Contract is complete**

**Rating: Teen + For Language/violence General Neuro /Godai stuff **

**Godai is there so language is not PG. Demons are there so violence is possible.**

**Summary: Neuros changed the terms of the contract. What will Yako say? And what is the present that his father has for him?**

**Genera: Romance/surprise**

**Relationship: Neuro/Yako, Godai/Akane and a surprise at the end**

**Warnings: Spoilers maybe, slight violence, possible type o's and reversed words(I am dyslexic) **

**Etra warning: The last couple chapters have insinuations of sexual behavior between husband and wife nothing to great since the rest of the story is not. I will not be placing full blown lemons in this story it is not that type. I will just have to put it else where **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga, anime, or characters in any way for Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro or any other characters or mangas that I might reference to in this story...**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

><p>The contract read<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BY ORDER OF SATOSHI NOGAMI THE EMPEROR OF HELL IT IS HERE BY ORDERED THAT**

**THIS IS A BINDING MARRIAGE CONTRACT BETWEEN**

**THE PRINCE OF HELL NOGAMI NEURO AND THE SERVANT OF KAMI KATSURAGI YAKO**

**KATSURAGI YAKO WILL BIND HERSELF PERMANENTLY TO MASTER NOGAMI NEURO**

**AND THAT MASTER NOGAMI NEURO WILL BIND HIM SELF PERMANENTLY TO KATSURAGI YAKO**

**THIS BOND WILL BE FOR THE REST OF MISTRESS YAKOS' AND MASTER NEUROS' EXISTENCE**

**THE BOND WILL BE PERMANENT AND FOREVER LASTING BEYOND DEATH**

**MISTRESS YAKO MUST STAY BY THE YOUNG MASTERS SIDE FOREVER**

**MASTER NEURO WILL HAVE NO RIGHT TO BREAK THE BOND**

**MASTER NEURO WILL KEEP MISTRESS YAKO BY HIS SIDE FOREVER**

**YOUNG MASTER HAS CHOSEN THAT MISTRESS YAKO WILL STAY AS HIS MATE AND SLAVE**

**MISTRESS YAKO WILL BE BOUND TO THE YOUNG MASTER**

**THE YOUNG MASTER WILL BE BOUND TO HER AS HE HAS CHOSEN TO BE**

**MISTRESS YAKO MAY HAVE NO OTHER MATE**

**MASTER NEURO MAY HAVE NO OTHER MATE**

**YOUNG MISTRESS YAKO WILL BE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF YOUNG MASTER NEURO**

**MISTRESS YAKO WILL NOT BE PERMITTED TO DIE UNLESS THE YOUNG MASTER WILLS IT**

**IN THE EVENT OF MISTRESS YAKOS DEATH MASTER NEURO WILL ALSO DIE**

**IN THE EVENT THAT MASTER NEURO SHALL DIE SO SHALL MISTRESS YAKO**

**WHICHEVER OF THE TWO THAT LIVES BEYOND THE OTHER WILL SEEK VENGEANCE**

**WHEN VENGEANCE IS FOUND THAN THE REMAINING SURVIVOR SHALL FOLLOW THE ESSENCE OF THE OTHER IN TO ETERNITY**

**WHEREVER THAT MAY BE HEAVEN OR HELL**

**WILL YOU YOUNG MISTRESS YAKO KATSURAGI BIND HERSELF BODY, HEART AND SOUL TO YOUNG MASTER NEURO NOGAMI**

**FOR ALL OF ETERNITY IN LIFE AND DEATH TILL THE END OF ALL TIME?**

**WILL YOUNG MASTER NEURO NOGAMI BIND HIMSELF TO YOUNG MISTRESS YAKO KATSURAGI BODY, HEART AND SOUL**

**FOR ALL OF ETERNITY IN LIFE AND DEATH TILL THE END OF ALL TIME?**

"That should satisfy both you and the detestable angels. My contract with them will be fulfilled with this joining. You know what has to be done now get on with it. I have more important things to do than stand here holding your hand." Satoshi stated. Leaving their son and his intended mate to stand by themselves he walked back to his wife. "I am bored of this you better have something to make it worth my while for treating your son so kindly" He told her "Yes my lord I have a full array of things to treat you to once we get back home" Suzume purred seductively. "But we do need to finish what was started here first dear husband."

.

.

.

.

Neuro was quite pleased with the terms that his father had placed on the page. There was no way that his louse would be able to be taken from him now or ever. With a sadistic grin he turned his full attention on to his soon to be bonded mate and read the contents of the page.

"What say you Yako Katsuragi? It does ask if you will do it." The demon prince stated as he looked at her. His face showing that all knowing grin.

Yako could not believe the change in th conditions that Neuro had put in. Why would he change the contract that much? She looked at him waiting for her answer he had such a pleased look on her face that it almost made her wary of him, that look always ment trouble.

"Yes I will. And you?" She said holding her eyes to his.

She could not contain the smile that was on her lips or the joy that was in her heart knowing that if he asked her that he would also accept. She was promising herself to him not just for life but for all eternity to never be separated from him and that is just what she wanted.

"Yes. What other answer would I give? You will now be mine and no one will be able to interfere ever again." Neuro said with a malicious grin stepping closer to Yako.

"Give me your hand" he said and she reached out her left hand where he took it in his clawed one. She had not even noticed that he had removed his glove. He used his claws to slice her hand open and she instinctively used claws that she did not know that she had to slice his. He then grasped her bleeding hand in his and pulled both hands over the book letting their mixed blood run on the page causing it to glow and the blood to etch into the letters on the page. The male demon then took their hands which have returned to human looking and placed them on the empty page of the book. There a hand print was made from the blood that they had spilled on the page.

"You are mine and my mate now and for eternity I will never let you go. You are now the princess of Hell and will be accountable for all duties that will befall you. If you displease me then I will punish you as I see fit even if it leaves you wishing to be dead, I will **never **grant you that request. Our souls are now linked and what befalls one shall befall the other. Do you understand?" He said in a serious voice that told her that she had better answer.

"I understand and will be your mate and know that there will be times that I will displease you as there will be times that you make me angry. My soul is yours to keep. Please take care of me. But don't expect me to be a docile little creature, that is not who I am." The young woman answered.

She could feel the energy that they were creating and the bond between them strengthen as the book glowed covering them in a mixture of their energies a swirl of green and silver encasing their bodies as the contract was completed.

The demonic energy absorbed in to the couple sealing the contract. Yako had never felt so full of energy and peace. She was now bonded to Neuro the relief of it all was almost to much, she stood there looking into her husbands eyes still in aww of him. When her hand was able to be removed from the page she reached to his face and placed her hand on his cheek. His skin was so pleasantly warm that it brought tears to her eyes.

"Louse why do you cry now?" Neuro said confused she should be happy not crying.

"I am happy, Husband" She replied placing her other hand on the opposite side of his face. All she wanted to do at this moment is to hold on to him and make sure that he was not going to fade away again. "I feel like this is to good to be true and that you will disappear at any moment so I needed to touch you"

"Hmmp... I will not be leaving you any time soon. But if what you need is reassurance that I am here and you doubt my word I shall have to punish you" With that statement he wrapped his arms around her pulling her flush against his body and crashing his lips in to hers.

At first the young woman thought that he was going to actually torture her but when his lips took hers she remembered how he punished her in her fathers garden and melted into the kiss. It was by far more demanding than the ones that they shared in the dream state and it donned on her that this was her first true kiss and it was the one that sealed the wedding vows. She moaned into his mouth opening to grant him entrance so their tongues could dance with each other. As she was really getting in to it a small sound on the other side of the room caught their attention.

Neuro could not believe how good she tasted. Kissing Yako was better than any mystery he had ever solved. And she was returning the kiss with as much energy that he was putting in to it. As she moaned and allowed his tongue entrance to her mouth he could not help but let out a small growl. Then his mother of all people decided to remind them that they were not alone . With just one small sound she was well heard.

* * *

><p>Satoshi and Suzume were pleased at the combining of heavenly and demonic energy that both sealed their sons contract but also completed the treaty. Satoshi was not one to enjoy watching affectionate moments but even he could not help but be happy when his son took his wife in his arms. He felt the saddened rage from slave number two and could not help but chuckle at the irony of it.<p>

"Wife if they continue we will never get anything accomplished today and I would like to go home" He said in a bored tone to the lovely woman at his side.

"As you wish my husband" Suzume replied. "Neuro" was all she said but that was enough. Her voice was quiet but held so much power that anyone would have to comply.

"Yes mother" Neuro answered ending the kiss that he was so enjoying. Still holding Yako close to his chest enjoying the feel of her racing heart.

"Your father would like a word with you. Wouldn't you dear" She said with a smile as she turned to look at her husband.

"I have more important things to do than watch you devour your new mate and your mother thought that it would be good to give you a wedding gift" The Emperor said sounding quite bored.

" And what would that be father?" Neuro asked

"First I would like to get a good look at your mate. Come here child." He said in a voice that left no room for argument and Neuro reluctantly released his grip allowing her to step toward the Emperor of Hell. "Son I know that you are aware of the significance of the breed of demon that she is. And as the Emperor it is my choice on whether to grant the inhabitants of hell a name and a title. You well know that she is the Princess in name only till I bestow on to her a demonic name and allow her to take the title and rule by your side."

"Yes father" Neuro responded knowing not to say any more.

"Your chosen princess does seem to have a great power in her and as such needs a name capable of holding that power. " He then stepped forward and placed his hand on Yakos forehead. "Your name as you rule over hell beside my son shall be Dragin." And with that there was a hissing sound as a mark appeared only to disappear just as quickly. "That mark is the sign that you are now of the ruling house and royalty. Any that would do you harm will be acting against the throne of hell and will be punished accordingly. Also it is a mark of the family that is bestowed either on birth or marriage. Dragin Nogami Princess of all Hell I greet you and welcome you in to the family." The tall man said with what Yako hoped was a pleased look.

"This is a name that those of court will know you by. While on earth you may continue to use your human name but when you venture into Hell Dragin will be the name you go by." Suzume explained. "And if you wonder why my husband chose such a name Dragin means female dragon, and that is what you are. Your grand mother would be proud to know that her line is now royalty" She explained with a smile

Yako was stunned Neuro had told her that she was part pig, she should of known that he was teasing her but to find out that she was part dragon.

"Thank you, Suzume-san. Thank you, Satoshi-san. I am honored to be accepted into your family and to be given such a wonderful name." Yako bowed and said.

"Thank you Father. Thank you Mother. The name fits my little piggy quite well as dragons do have a voracious appetite."Neuro commented.

"Now on to your present." The older Nagami male stated walking over to where the slaves were. "How long were you planning on keeping a corps for a servant? You are in need of a decent set. You can not keep a corps for a servant you are lazy son why not go out and get a new one off of the street?" He asked in a belittling tone trying to provoke his son. "She is quite useless stuck in there like that. Her soul should of been freed along time ago or placed in to a proper container. Why keep a useless tool around like her when you could replace it with ease?" The smug emperor asked looking Neuro in the eyes.

Even if Neuro did not show it outwardly his fathers words were irritating him. Being told that what he did was lazy and useless made him mad and with the new body Yako provided him with he was not as in control of his emotions as he should be and his father was feasting on it. But Neuro was so focused on his father that he did not notice that the words had an even larger effect on his slaves.

Akane was frantic with fright that the emperor was going to make her loose this little bit of life that she had. She was happy working for Neuro and Miss detective like she was. And she got to spend time with Godai. What will happen if he says she has to go and takes all the demonic energy from her? If she could cry she would be doing so now. She was clinging to Godai as tight as she could and she could tell that Godai was not happy at all with the monsters father.

"Akane is an above average secretary. She does a better job than most of my other slaves. And she does not complain."Neuro answered "And you know that I can not raise the dead, it is not in my power to do so" Neuro hated to admit that he was unable to do something.

Satoshi was enjoying his meal and his wife beside him was giving him that knowing smile of hers knowing that he was toying with everyone. She was pleased when her husband enjoyed himself. "Be that as it may I can not allow you to continue with such a low grade servant now that you are bonded and offspring will come soon. A corps stuck in the wall can not watch children nor protect them. I will provide you with a decent servant in place of this one" He stated holding back his grin as he felt the blond male fuming with rage and the look that the servant was sending him was just perfect. Satoshi had planned to get Neuro to argue with him but by the looks of it his slave was going to blow first.

'How dare he? How dare he talk about getting rid of Akane?' was the only thing that Godai could think

"What the f**k are you taking about you demonic bastard? Akane is of more use to this office than any one else you can't just talk about getting rid of her." Godai screamed at the smug man standing not to far from him. Akane was shocked that he would explode at the most powerful being they know just for her and she forgot that she was scared for herself and tried to calm Godai down by touching his face. "No it is not alright girl" He answered her attempt to calm him down.

"This monster wants to replace you. I don't want that. In the short time that I have gotten to know you it does not matter if you are stuck on the wall or not to me. You are use full and a good companion. You have protected the little missy before. You find mysteries for the demon to devour. You make one hell of a cup of coffee and tea. You are a better asset to them than I am." He explained to her. Turning back to the emperor "I don't give a damn if you are the supreme being in control of all things you can't take her. She makes working in this hell hole worth it. If not for this last week I would not have been able to survive with what little bit of sanity I have left. If you want her to be a better servant why don't you the all mighty one that you are raise her from the dead I am sure that you have the power and means seeing as thanks to that damn book of yours that bastard is still alive." The irate blond man said gesturing to a bemused looking Neuro and shocked Yako.

"Oh but little maggot you should know that every thing comes with a price. And seeing as she is not of my concern or my servant why should I pay it?" Satoshi grinned

Neuro had now figure out what his father planned on doing. He had been so angry (such a new feeling) that he had not noticed slaves one and two responding to his fathers taunts nor his mothers knowing smile. That is until the blond man exploded. Neuro had never heard or seen any one speak like that to his father and live past the first insult. But now that Neuro was paying attention he could tell that the demon emperor was toying with the man. Yako on the other hand was getting ready to step forward so Neuro had to wrap his arms around her.

"Let me go Neuro" she said trying to pull away

"There is nothing I can do if my father decides to remove Akane from the wall" He said in a tone that did not portray his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Yako said frantically

Neuro lowered his head to her ear and softly whispered "Trust me you will like this present." And his grin was all the wider as she stilled in his arms turning to look in to his eyes.

At the sight of Yako remaining still in the monsters arms Godai felt helpless. He thought for sure that she would be able to convince her new father-in-law to spare her friend. But he recognized the look in her eyes that she had accepted what she had been told to do. He could not believe no one would protect Akane. Even the missy was going to let him do what he wants.

"What do you mean by that? You said that you were going to gift him a new servant wouldn't there be a price to pay for that?" the blond gritted thru his teeth

"I said that I would provide a decent servant, I said in no way that I would pay a price for it." The smug demon stated looking at his wife. "What shall we do wife?"

"A price must be paid for a new servant, we could give them one of our servants. It is a gift from us to them for their wedding." She said.

"What price would have to be paid for Akane?" Godai asked through gritted teeth not even thinking of whether or not he could pay, just knowing that he would pay it.

"Oh .. Are you offering to pay the price for her reanimation" Satoshi questioned

"Yea what ever the f**k you want. I am offering to pay if I can." He snapped back. Akane could not believe what she was hearing, she did not want him to suffer for her. But that he would offer touched her soul and made her happy.

"How does a corps have so many emotions?" Suzume said looking at Akane, the braid had been giving off some interesting vibes especially since her husband started to converse with the other servant. "It is like you can not figure out how to feel. There was fear for yourself first but that was quickly turned to concern and fear for that one" she said pointing at Godai " and then as he spoke I felt the feeling of love and happiness only to have it covered by fear and sadness. Does this man mean so much to you?" The empress asked Akane.

Akane could just make a nodding motion and return her touch to the man that was defending her right to be.

"I see then this should be much easier since slave number two has appointed himself your protector." She smiled sweetly "Dear husband, I am ready to go home please finish your business so we can leave. Enough playing with your food." She told her husband with a look that said not to argue.

"You have taken all the fun out of this wife now he knows what we are going to do." Satoshi said as he turned back to the two slaves.

"Slave you will pay the price for her and will be responsible for her till the day that she dies. She will be bonded to you and your terms will be set forth by your masters. Son and Daughter come here" He said to the couple standing on the other side of the room.

Yako and Neuro approached Satoshi and Suzume and stood in front of them.

"Son I gift to you a set of servants. Do you accept what I give to you and the terms of the contract?" He asked Neuro

"Yes I accept. The contract will be that they will be bound as servants under Myself and my wife to remain together sharing a life span and I freely give part of my life span to revive and ensure that the female will be revived. And what of you wife do you agree to these terms?" Neuro asked Yako

"Y -Yes I agree" A shocked Yako responded.

"So be it" The Emperor stated reaching his hand to his wife "And you wife will you do your part for your sons present?" He asked

"Of course I will" She answered taking her husbands hand

And there they stood Yako wrapped in Neuros arms with The Empress and Emperor holding hands as the energy began to flow Satoshi touched the strand of hair where it was laying on Goadis shoulder with one finger. There was a flash of light and when the pulse ended a young naked woman with a long black braid standing in the embrace of a very shocked Godai.

"Now that is done we will take our leave" The royal monsters stated and turned to walk out the door as Satoshi brought forth the portal.

"One last gift for you son" the emperor said turning slightly tossing a small box at his son and daughter in law. "In that box is a portal to your room in the palace. Make sure to use it when you come to visit and bring your wife."

"And Yako dear here is a gift for the both of you but do not open it till you are far away from every one and alone with your mate. Remember I want grand children - soon" Suzume said as a container that resembled a satin clutch appeared in the young girls hands

And with that the parents left.

"Two demonic weddings in one day. That must be a new record for my father." Neuro said with a wide smile on his face.

"Slave number two I leave slave number one to your care" he said to Godai with a smirk. And the flustered blond man snapped from his shock and the reality that in his hands was a very soft skinned, well developed naked Akane looking straight into his eyes with so much love he wanted to melt on the spot and was thankful that he did have clothing on to hide his sudden wave of desire. But the dark haired girl even if she had been dead for quite some time could feel his bodies reaction. Akane smiled a sweet crocked smile that went all the way to her eyes and not caring that she was in the buff in front on a whole room of her friends raised her arms and wrapped them around her mans neck and pressed her lips to his molding her body as close as she could get.

Godai was shocked at first and a little embarrassed to being kissed by a nude woman in front of a room full of people but as she deepened the kiss he forgot all that was around them and felt like he could kiss her forever like they were ment for each other. It felt like he was whole for the first time in his life and his heart felt like it would explode with the fiery energy inside.

Yakos mom and Kanae at first averted their eyes but were drawn back as the couple seemed to be glowing. They could feel the love radiating from the couple who would of known that the yakuza was possible of such passion.

Yako was the first to recover and she left her husbands side to find something to cover the nude secretary.

"I see that even with your miniscule minds you slaves know what you are suppose to do. But Godai should you not take your bride home to do that." Neuro said not enjoying the positive emotions radiating from the two and the smell of the males arousal was offensive to his senses.

With hearing the monsters voice Godai reluctantly pulled back from the kiss to glare at him. At that moment his mind clicked back to place and he noticed that everyone was watching them intently. His eyes met with the Missy's and the smile she held for the two of them was breath taking and she held out a yukata for Akane to wear.

Yako walked over to where the two stood with Godai holding Akane in a tight embrace to wrap the clothing over her shoulders. He reluctantly released the woman in his arms to let Yako dress her. He had thought that the view of her body was maddening but she was just as beautiful in the yukata. It was green and purple with feather like flowers designs on it.

"This was my sewing class project I think it looks perfect on you." The young blond woman said.

Akane had not taken her eyes from Godai the whole time. She still had to acknowledge that anyone else was in the room but him. She finally spoke for the first time and Godai thought that he was listening to an angel her voice was even more beautiful than Aya's.

"I have wanted to do that for so long." She said in a low seductive voice her hair waving back and forth like a tail. "It was even better than I thought it would be Godai" she purred and laid her head on his chest loving the sound of his heart beat. He hummed a low growl and wrapped his arms around her once more not knowing what was going on with him he never showed this much emotion and has NEVER felt this way even for the little miss.

"I believe that you two will make a perfect couple" Yako said with a little laugh bringing the newly revived womans attention to her.

"Oh Miss Yako, Master Neuro Thank you for this gift." Akane said quietly with a bow and then to everyone's amazement Godai followed suit and for the first and only time in his life uttered the words "Thank you Mistress Yako and Master Neuro for the gift that you have bestowed on me. I promise that I will care for her with my life and that nothing else shall ever harm her. I will kill any f**ker that tries. And that includes you to monster." he finished and stood back up with a smile on his face.

Neuro was pleased by the fact that slave number one had so easily understood who her master was but he was honestly shocked that slave number two would also admit that he was his master. Yes the amoeba had listened to him and followed orders but never called him master. Neuro will let the insult and threat slide that was at the end he was after all suppose to feel that way about his mate. How else will the produce more slaves?

"I am glad that you two are appreciated of the gift that my parents have bestowed on Yako and I. I believe that it is a deserved reward for the services that you have provided. Now take your wife home and completed your contract. We will take a two week vacation make sure to keep watch on the office while we are gone." Neuro said with a wave of his hand with a bored look on his face.

"Thank you Master" Akane said again and turned to Yako "Thank you Yako-san. Have a good vacation." She then turned to the others in the room and bowed "Thank you for your kindness I will talk to you later"

The bowed back and responded in kind with smiles on their faces. Kanae was having a fantasy about how romantic everything was and Yakos mom was just enjoying the show. Life had been to boring of late and this was a nice reprieve.

"What ever monster like I need you to tell me that." Godai grumbled and took his new wife by the arm and headed for the door only to have Akane run back to Yako and give her a huge hug. With much mumbling to each other and crying they pulled from the embrace and the dark haired girl walked to her computer and out of habit used her braid to close down the computer and then grabbed two packets of papers from the desk dwar. She kept one for her self and gave one to Neuro.

"Here are all the legal documents that you require" then holding up the other one "and here are mine I just need a picture for mine and I am sure that Godai-chan will help me" She said with a smile joining him and going out the door.

"Yakos' Mother. Yakos' Friend. Thank you for coming my bride and I will be leaving now if you would please lock up after escorting that disgusting angel from my office it would be much appreciated" Neuro said tossing a key to Yakos mother.

"Ok dears, I will do that. Yako darling you are magnificent. Enjoy your honeymoon." Haruka Katsuragi said embracing her daughter then surrendering her to her child hood friend.

"Yako I can't believe how beautiful you are I am so happy for you" The teen squealed and hugged Yako with all her might.

After hugs and tears and thanks Neuro had grown impatient "We will go now he said pulling Yako into his arms opening a portal to where they will be enjoying themselves to the fullest extent. As he stepped through Yako looked over his shoulder to see her dad standing behind her mom.

She waved and yelled" Turn around mom" and the portal closed

Haruka Katsuragi turned around as her daughter had told her to and to her amazement there stood her husband with his white robe and angelic smile.

"Seiichi" she whispered. "Haruka" he answered. And for once Kanae had the brains to leave quietly to let the two have some very much needed and deserved alone time.

"How long can you stay?" The older woman asked him as she heard the door close.

"Not long, but Kami thought that since things worked out so well we deserved a reward." He answered walking forward taking his wife into his arms embracing her in a long awaited hug. He did not want to waste a second knowing that their time was short and he would not be allowed to see her again till she joined the Celestial kingdom. She was so happy to be in her husbands arms again. SHe had not been held so since he had died and it was a much missed feeling. Haruka did not want to be greedy but she wanted more than an embrace from her husband and raised her face and brought her lips to his. At first it was a chaste little kiss but quickly melted into a passion that neither had felt since their wedding night when Yako was conceived.

Her hands had a mind of their own and the next thing she knew she was feeling his bare skin under her hands and she heard a fwosh and looked to see what the sound was only to see the magnificence of his wings spread out behind him. "You got your wings back" She said with awe running her hands over the silky feathers.

"Haruka" Seiichi said in a husky voice. He was trying to hold in the desire to take her right then and there she was his wife and she had been the first and only being that he had been intimate with. Just having her in his arms was torture. "If you keep doing these things I will not be able to control myself. And I do not know if that is aloud' he explained

"If it was not permitted then they would of already removed you from me. Don't you think?" She pointed out. and reclaimed his lips with hers.

He groaned into her mouth taking what she said to heart and just letting go. He had forgot how amazing her skin felt against his and this was the first time he had been this close to her in his angelic form and at the moment he would not be able to pull his wings back in even if he tried it takes to much effort and concentration to do that and she had his undivided attention. She did not know how they had managed to rid themselves of their clothing so fast.

The angel had his mouth wondering over her body devouring the taste that was uniquely hers enjoying the sounds that she was making. Her hands caressed his back following the juncture where the wings protruded from his skin to trail down to his well defined bottom. She gripped the taut skin in her hands and squeezed loving the feel. He moaned causing a vibration through the skin he held in his mouth. As he lowered her to the floor lavishing her body with attention he made love to her as he did on their honey moon night.

Time was meaningless to the couple. The angel and his human wife showered each other with loving affection till they finally fell into a blissful sleep with his wings covering them like a silken blanket.

Haruka awakened to feel her husbands arms still around her holding her close to him and a blanket of silken feathers keeping her warm. She reached out and touched the blanket in awe knowing that it was part of her husband's body.

"Hmmm morning my lovely wife" Seiichi said in a husky voice

"Morning Husband" she answered snuggling into his embrace even more only to get a little chuckle out of him.

"Such a needy woman you are." He said kissing the top of her head with a smile on his lips loving the feeling of holding her in his arms once again.

"If that's the case you are a needy man" She replied in kind smiling up at him.

He lowered his head to capture her in a slow loving kiss that told of how much he lover her. The kiss broke off to soon for her.

"I have been told to return when you are awake and ready to leave the office" He told her in a sad voice and she understood that it was not that he wanted to go but that he had to go. He helped her to stand and when they were cleaned and dressed he took one last moment to wrap his wings around his wife and kiss her deeply.

"I love you Haruka. Never forget that no matter what know that I love you. You were my first and only love. I have loved you for centuries I have watched over you longer than you know and I will continue to do so now." He said looking into her eyes

"As I love you Seiichi. It has always been you never anyone else. It was like I had no choice but to love you. My life without you has been so lonely and now Yako will no longer be at home." She said a little sad knowing that he would leave soon and she would not see him any more.

The angel took a deep breath and could not help but to chuckle.

"What is so funny?" she inquired

"I can tell you now that our son-in-law will probably not be happy with what we did in his office." he laughed

"Please explain how will he know when he is not here?" she pondered

"He will smell it. Simple as that. I did not mean to get as carried away as I did. It seems that I have purified the office. And the smell of love making is high in the air. Also that Yako will now be a big sister." He said trying to gauge her response

"Oh, Seiichi. Are you sure?" she questioned and he nodded his head

"It was not my intention bit it is quite noticeable even after one night.

Are you mad?" he inquired "The opposite, now I will not be lonely. Yako has her own life now and

you can not return to me. If this is the will of Kami then so be it. Who knows you might be permitted to return when this child is born. If just to see us once more." She said placing her hand on her stomach

smiling.

"I must go now" the angel said looking up "He is calling me. I love you Haruka. Never forget that." He said holding her hands looking into her eyes "And I love you Seiichi. I always have it was like I had no choice from the moment I first saw you." She said and placed a loving kiss to his lips. "Good by my love. " he said vanishing in to the air leaving the only woman he had ever loved standing alone smiling in a blessed demonic office.

Haruka was locking the office door when she felt someone behind her.

As she turned around she was greeted by her new in-law. "Empress, What a pleasant surprise it is to meet you here ." The woman

said trying to hide her shock.

"I wish to speak to the mother of my sons wife. I wish to express my gratitude for how important your daughter is to my son. Without her he would not be here as he is now. And I believe that congratulations are in order. I expect that this child will be as much a success as your

last offspring became. But you are giving off unusually high angelic energy." Suzume said in a pleasant voice

"Thank you Your Majesty" the woman said with a bow to show respect and to hide the shock on her face that was quite noticeable.

"As you are now, your husband has left you in danger unknowingly. I can not have anything happening to and interfering with the happiness of my son and his wife. That would interfere with the creation of

offspring and then I would not get the grandchildren that I want. So I shall bestow on to you the title that your Grandmother held and add to that the protection of the royal seal." The elegant demoness in front of her said. raising her hand to touch the stunned woman's forehead placing a glowing symbol there. "Only demons and angels can see that mark. Your Grandmother would be proud of you Haruka Katsuragi so be proud of yourself and raise this child well. It will be destined for great things. As long as I live you will be protected by my seal no demon will try to touch you or your child. " And then she placed her hand on the still flat but positively pregnant stomach and said an incantation of blessing and protection from demons and angels alike.

"This blessing will last till the child is of age. And Haruka Katsuragi do not make the same mistake of hiding the truth from this child. It will need to know all there is to know if it is to survive in the world as an adult. Secrecy will only lead to your off springs demise." She said in a tone that told Haruka there was no room for debate. The Empress then turned and walked in to the portal behind her leaving a very shocked and bewildered woman standing there.

"I need t go home and take a nap." She said and left the building for home, and her stomach growled as she caught the scent from the

corner restaurant and decided that maybe it would be better to go eat first.

"Are you ok with the rulers of hell protecting your offspring?" The old man asked

"I can not protect her from here. And I did not intend to place so much of my energy in to her. Why did you permit us to join as husband and wife once again?" the younger angel asked his Kami

"The both of you sacrificed so much willingly to fulfill the contract and you were taken before our plans were complete. The child she now carries was always going to be conceived. It was in the plan from the start. You will see the importance when the time comes. till then watch over your wife and watch the child in her womb grow. When the time for the birth comes you may be by your wife's side once more till the child is of one day then you must return so go prepare my child." The old man walked to a portal that activated from his touch to an irate sounding man. "What is it now old man? My wife has finished on her part so leave me alone we have time until we have to act" The voice said gruffly

"What have we got ourselves in to Satoshi? Am I doing the right thing allowing an angel to be born to the human world? You do remember the threat that such creations were in the beginning. I know that the threat is coming and this is the plan from the start to let these offspring fight as our champions but is it right for them not to know what is to come in the next years?" Kami asked the demon Emperor that was standing on his side of the portal.

"What is done is done Old man. Your will. My will. none of it matters now it will be down to Free will you were so enthused to let the humans keep. Let us hope (Blech) that their free will will save the realms as they are. Only time will tell. And this time my son will be there to make sure that these offsprings will not become what the first ones did."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so please tell me if I totally failed at this chapter. I lost it five or six times every time I thought I was done something happened and it was erased. I believe this is the final chapter for this particular story mainly if I write any more on it it will become M rated and I don't want that so the story will probably be continued in a new one. Please forgive me and if there are a lot of mistakes don't hesitate to let me know...<strong>

**And for my wonderful reviewers I am so sorry that it took so long and I apologies to all the other readers as well. **


End file.
